Kakashi love story
by RyuuHatake
Summary: Theres a girl that is considered a genius in her own right. Shes on par with Kakashi and may be stronger than him. She is the only one that he talks to and will admit things to. What happens when they start to develop feelings for each other. Minato and Kushina also think highly of her... but the one thing is she also has red hair. Is she related to Kushina somehow?
1. The Exams, Hospital and spar

It's a sunny, clear day and everything is going fine. Ok, as fine as anything can go in the middle of the Forest of Death.

It's the Chuunin Exams. She may only be 11 years old but it has been worth it. She graduated the Academy early and was considered a genius, well by a few senseis and her mother. The other two people on her team were new and disagreed on a lot. That's what happens when you put siblings together. Just her luck that she had to be moved to a different team than Genma. Even though he could be annoying, the senbon chewing boy was still cute in some ways.

"Let's go! We have both scrolls."

The three set off through the trees hoping to make it to the tower within the time limit.

"We made it!" The three yelled before falling down exhausted.

"So its you who is making all the ruckus." Said a familiar voice. "Come on Shiori, up you get."

Once Shiori was right side up she looked up into bright blue eyes. She only knew of one person with eyes that color. "Minato-sensei!" She yelled. "What are you doing here? Did team 7 make it back?"

"Calm down. Those three are fine. It was actually Kakashi who sensed you coming. He said something seemed wrong so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine." Shiori suddenly felt dizzy. She gripped Minato's arm. "Damn Kakashi, he was right." With that being said she fainted against his side.

Performing the necessary hand signs he transported her to the hospital. The cloud of smoke had everyone running.

"Get her attention now." He ordered as someone took Shiori from his arms.

 _'I'm gonna have to tell the rest of her team, my team and the third. Great, just great_.' He thought as he disappeared.

Everyone had been informed that one of their own had been poisoned during the second part of the exams. The other two teammates, Yui and Yukki had repeated the events a few times and were a little tired of reliving the past. Minato and his team were sitting around Shiori's bed waiting for any kind of sign of her waking up, it had already been 3 and a half days now.

"What is she gonna do now? She had her heart set on becoming a Chuunin. Now the exams are over." Obito said.

"She pushed herself to her limit and beyond. Her chakra was already low when I sensed it." Kakashi said with no emotion.

"Maybe something can still be done. I'll be back. Rin and Obito, you two go train. Kakashi stay here in case she wakes up."

*poof*

Before anyone could protest or complain he was gone in a flash.

"Let's go Rin before he comes back and makes us do anything else." Obito sighed.

After they left Kakashi relaxed a little more than most people are use to seeing from him.

It seemed like it was hours later when he noticed that her breathing had changed. "I know you're awake Shiori."

Her eyes flashed open. Glancing around the room in all about a millisecond before landing on him. Not sure what he saw in her eyes, there was no chance to figure it out before all emotion was gone. In all about two seconds she had launched herself from the bed and onto him.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here? Where is everyone else? My teammates? What happened?"

And before anything else could come out of her mouth he had placed a hand over it.

"Calm down. I was told to be here in case you woke up. Rin and Obito are training. Your teammates are home. Minato-sensei is talking to the Hokage." He looked her in the eyes. "You were poisoned."

Realizing he answered every question she let it all sink in. He removed his hand. "How long was I out?" Shiori whispered.

"Three and a half days."

She placed her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "So I didn't pass, did I? And what about you?"

"No one has said anything. That's why sensei went to the Hokage. Yes I passed." Kaskahi said softly against her shoulder.

Being close to anyone was something he always tried to avoid. Why he wasn't seemed to be lost on him. Maybe there was something that was different or the fear he felt coming from her.

Minato came walking in at that moment. His eyes went wide with what he saw. Feeling his presence Shiori jumped off Kakashi's lap. "Sensei! What brings you by?" Noticing his hands behind his back.

"Just wanting to drop by and see how you were doing." He paused. "And since you are awake, to give you this." Pulling his hands from behind his back he held up a green Chuunin vest.

"Are you serious?" Shiori quietly spoke.

"After your performance in the Forest of Death was reviewed and hearing how hard you fought and came up with a strategy on the spot the Hokage decided to pass you. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" She flung her arms around his waist. After a second he placed his hands on her shoulders. Pulling back she looked at the vest in her hands. Looking at Kakashi she questioned him, "When are you going for jonin?"

"As quick as I can. And you?"

"Same, so be ready. After that I'm aiming for ANBU."

Minato looked between them before his eyes settled on Shiori. "Are you sure you want to join?"

"Yes. My mother pretty much disowned me after my father died. My old teammate has new members and I don't like my new ones."

He chuckled. "You haven't known them very long. Give it time."

Noticing that she had moved the screen to separate herself from him and Kakashi. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I'm getting out of here. I hate hospitals."

She walked out from behind the screen dressed in her normal gear, blue skirt with black shorts underneath, a blue shirt with silver lining and her new Chuunin vest over it, and last but least black sandals.

"Well, come on let's go!" Shiori exclaimed, while moving towards the window.

"Don't you ever use a door?" Kakashi asked.  
"No. I picked up the habit from two certain someones." She looked at them.

Kakashi just smirked while Minato scratched the back of his neck.

The three of them took off through the Hospital window, over the rooftops and towards the training grounds.

Arriving at the training ground they found Rin and Obito sparring. Noticing they weren't alone anymore they stopped and faced the newcomers.

"Shiori-chan, you're awake!" Cried Rin.

"And became a Chuunin." Obito said with a smile. "How?"

"Her displays of leadership skills and last minute strategy plans." Answered Kakashi hoping that they could train more if he answered.

Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes while the two of them just stared at him. Minato noticed and decided something. "Ok since you two already sparred, how about," he turned to Shiori and Kakashi. "you two go against each other. No jutsus. If you're up for it."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Shiori already walking further into the training ground. Turning around she saw Kakashi coming at her. Ducking underneath his attack she swepted her leg around to knock his feet out from under him. Leaping up he charged her.

They kept their spar up for hours. Or at least long enough that the other three sat down against the trees, Rin almost falling asleep. They watched in amazement as Shiori snuck up behind Kakashi. He turned a second too late and found himself flat on his back pinned underneath her. Kakashi just looked up at her with wide eyes. _'I can't believe I lost to a girl.'_ She just smirked at him.

"Alright good job you two." Minato called. "Everyone go home. Team 7 and team 9 meet at the gates around 6am. We have a mission together."

"My team has a mission with you?" Shiori asked. "Why?"

"I wasn't told. Just that I had to tell you your team needs to be at the gate at 6am. It will only be me with you six so behave."

"Yes sensei. I'll see you guys in the morning." Shiori said in a disappear of leaves.

"I never should of taught her that jutsu." Minato groaned. "I'll see you three in the morning." Before he could leave Kakashi spoke up. "They're going with us because something happened to their sensei, didn't it?"

Minato sighed, "Maybe. I don't know much. None of you say a word of this to Shiori. Got it?"

"Hai sensei." All three said before going their separate ways.


	2. The Mission

Come morning Shiori woke at 5am. Thinking back to yesterday she remembered how odd Kakashi had been. Hoping that this new side of him would stay she smiled to herself and got up.

Quickly getting dressed she grabbed her pack. Double checking everything- blanket, extra weapons, exploding tags, extra clothes and then finally some apples from the kitchen and she was good to go. Now to just get the teammates up.

"Yui, Yukki we have to go!" She yelled as she walked out the door. _'Its not my damn job to make sure they're up on time.'_ She thought bitterly.

As she arrived at the gate only one person stood there. Getting closer she noticed the silver hair. _'Of course he would be early.'_ "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning." He replied.

"Why do we have to meet so early when we have to wait for Obito anyway."

"There really is no answer for that."

Shiori just sat down next his standing form and waited. Minato arrived next, followed by Rin. Yui and Yukki arrived around 7am. Shiori started nodding off. She finally fell asleep letting her head rest against Kakashi's leg. Minato looked on as Kakashi glanced down at the girl peacefully sleeping against him. _'She would be good for him.'_ He thought. _'If only he would show any kind of interest. Hmm...maybe I can do something.'_

Around 8:30am Obito came running up the street. "I'm here! Sorry there was a nice old lady that needed help getting her cat out of the tree. Afterwards she wanted to feed me breakfast."

"LIAR!" Shiori yelled jumping to her feet and pointing a finger at him. "We had to wait 2 and a half damn hours for you to get your ass here. I could of slept longer..." Before anymore cruel words came out of her mouth someone covered it with their hand. She was already pissed off and that didn't help so Shiori started spinning around with a well aimed chakra enforced punch. What no one expected was Kakashi grabbing her fist before it connected with Yukki's face. Tightening his hold on her he growled, "Lets go. We don't need to be any later."

Pulling her along a few steps he released her hand and only after he felt her relax.

"Why try to punch your teammate for covering your mouth but not me?" Kakashi questioned, thinking back to yesterday in the hospital.

"I didn't expect it from you. Plus you caught me off guard in the middle of me rambling questions." She replied quickly looking away from him. "I didn't mean to go off on Obito like that. I'm just stressed and didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"You train too hard." Knowing he had her attention he continued. "I saw you heading to the hospital instead of going home."

She sighed, "I'm learning Medical jutsu. No one on either team I've been placed on knows it. Better to be safe than sorry. I've learned all the basic stuff and I'm close to doubling my chakra." Minato chose that moment to interrupt, "We need to get moving before we're even later."

Taking to the trees they doubled the pace which left no time for talking. Some time later they stopped.

"We're here." Minato-sensei announced. Here was just a clearing. All six of them just glared at him with a 'what the hell look.' "We have to wait for someone." Was the only explanation they got. It wasn't long before someone made a quick appearance before leaping off. They quickly followed with no questions.

"The only thing you guys have to do is gather any information you can. Split up into groups of two and separate." Handing over something to Minato. "Take these radios. Be safe. See you later."

Once again he disappeared as fast as he showed up.

"Ok so Yui and Yukki, head east. Rin and Obito head west. Shiori and Kakashi, you two head northeast." He passed the radios to everyone.

"What about you sensei?" Rin asked.

"I'll be around."

*poof*

"Damnit he did it again!"

"Stop getting mad at everything!" Obito shouted.

"Don't tell me how to act. Let's go Kashi, before I have a sudden urge to punch someone through a tree."

Shiori sped off into the direction they needed to go. She didn't know why she had snapped like that, but knew that she was going to apologize when they met back up.

"Shiori!" Came Kakashi's voice through her thoughts. "If we don't stop we'll be out of range for anyone to hear us."

She abruptly stopped on the branch she just landed on, and slid down against the trunk. Placing her head on her knees she tried to steady her breathing. Kakashi knew that there had to be something that Shiori wasn't saying. She had yelled at Obito twice and yesterday she had some kind of emotion in her eyes at the hospital, plus when they sparred she went all out. He sat across from her and waited, watching their surroundings.

He didn't want to force her to talk, he knew better. Her temper was like Tsunade-san. He heard enough about it from Genma when the senbon chewing boy had been on her team.

It felt like they had been sitting there for hours. Maybe they had been, who knows. Finally looking directly at her, there was something wrong. Her shoulders were shaking, her arms tightened around her knees as if she felt his look, and small sniffles escaped from her. Moving so he could place a hand on her shoulders, like he had seen Minato-sensei do several times, he whispered, "Shiori, what is it?"

Shiori lifted her head looking at him but not really seeing him. The look in her sea foam green eyes was blazing but more from the fact that they were over flowing with emotions. "Why did sensei send us this way? Why a mission for information gathering with only one jonin? What the hell is this really about?"

"I've been wondering the same things. Sensei wouldn't say anything even after I asked him."

"All of this has to be a lie. I know something is wrong. That something happened to my sensei. I can sense it. Don't ask me how, I just do. I can feel that she was in these woods but not anymore, its like she just disappeared."

"Let's go. There's nothing to gather then."

Kakashi pulled her up with him. "Can you move?" Shiori just shook her head. He turned so his back was facing her. Knowing what he meant she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, feeling his hands grip her legs. After she was adjusted he took off to meet the others. Kakashi wasn't going to tell her that the rest of their cell had heard everything through the radio.

Minato just sighed and took off to meet everyone else. Knowing that Shiori would of figured it out sooner or later. Since he knew about her temper he knew to just shut up and take it when he had to face her in a few minutes. In some ways she reminded him of his Kushina.


	3. Shes so far away, yet so close

Meeting back with everyone he didn't expect to see a passed out Shiori under Kakashi's blanket, while the others sat around eating. Kakashi was leaning against the tree behind Shiori keeping watch.  
"What happened?" Minato questioned. "Kakashi?"

Looking at his sensei he jerked his head while walking away. Minato followed, stopped and waited.  
"Shiori has some kind of special power. I'm sure you heard since the radio was on." Minato just nodded knowing that there was more. "The way her eyes looked. It was almost like she was looking through something. She was so far away even though she was right in front of me." He stopped not sure if he made any sense.

"I heard that she might have that power but not everyone in her family has had it. It skips every other generation, sometimes more. This might of been the first time anyone has ever seen the power in person. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Will she? The others are worried about her, especially Rin. She checked her over but everything seems fine. She passed out on the way back here."

"She should be fine. I overheard the conversation between you two when we left Konoha. You said you saw her going to the hospital?"

"Yea she said she has been learning Medical jutsu. She must have been at it for awhile. She said she's learned all the basic stuff."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Minato smiled. "She's a genius. Not quite like you but in her own way. Not just that though, she reminds me of Kushina."

"Her temper?" Kakashi asked, knowing what he meant. All of team 7 have met her a few times and only once or twice have seen when she was mad. Her nickname was perfect for her.

"Yes. I think she's spent too much with Kushina. She knew about Shiori living with her teammates before anyone else." Minato couldn't help the fondness that showed in his voice. "She's learned different jutsus from both us and several other things from Kushina."

"They're close?" Kakashi questioned. "Can I talk with her when we get back?"

If this surprised Minato at all he didn't show it. He just smiled and replied, "Of course. You can try to get any information from Kushina as much as you want. I'll go ahead and warn you though, she's like an older sister that won't ever betray family."

"I understand sensei. Thank you."  
Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's head and said, "Anytime. Let's get back. It's time to head home."

Back at the small camp Shiori was awake, tears rolling down her face. Looking up she saw Minato and Kakashi walk back through the trees. Jumping up she ran to them. They both stopped in their tracks as she flung her arms around Kakashi first and then Minato. "I was scared when I didn't see either one of you. Never do that again." Minato knelt down and pulled Shiori into a hug. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Promise me that you won't leave me?" Shiori asked him.  
"I promise. I'll always be there for you. Kushina would kill me if I wasn't. When we get back you should come with me to see her." Minato said and placed a small kiss on top of her head.

Shiori pulled away from him and looked at Kakashi. He looked away quickly, "I'm sorry too." He whispered so only she could hear. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry that I passed out on you."

Nothing else needed to be said between anyone. Packing up and grabbing their bags they set off towards home. The trip back almost seemed to take longer.  
Shiori seemed to be far away again. She was present physically, but not mentally. Kakashi had to catch her a few times when she slipped off a branch. After about the 8th time of it happening Minato appeared at their sides. "Shiori, are you OK? You're not yourself."  
She glanced between Kakashi, who still had a hold of her, and Minato before lowering her head. "I'm still shook up about what happened early."  
Minato caught the look on Kakashi's face and knew she meant her power.  
"Come here. I'll carry you the rest of the way." He ordered as he reached for her.  
Releasing her hold on Kakashi she climbed onto Minato's back.

Speeding back off into trees they resumed the homeward trek. Kakashi stayed close to Minato for the rest of journey.

Arriving back at the gates everyone went their separate ways after Minato told everyone "Good job. I'll report to the Hokage. Team 7 report at the usually time for training."  
Still holding Shiori he transported them to the Hokage tower. "You're gonna tell him about what happened aren't you?"  
"No. It'll stay between you, me and Kakashi. Until I can help you more with whatever happened nothing will be said. I'll be right back."

Shiori waited for about half an hour for Minato to come back out. He transported them to his house. Once at the door Shiori tensed as she felt more than one chakra inside. ' _What is he doing here?'_


	4. Dinner and A Story

Minato noticed her hesitation, laying a hand on her shoulder he said, "Don't let him being here get to you." She nodded her head before he opened the door.

Barely inside the house Kushina came out of nowhere and grabbed them both into a hug. "I was worried when you didn't show up. Even more when Kakashi came by on his own. After he told me what happened I was about to leave to find you and drag you back home by your ear."  
"Calm down Kushina, love. We're here now."  
"I'm sorry. I just worry when you don't show up on time." Looking at Shiori, she pulled her along as she went back to the kitchen. "Shiori-chan, are you alright? I see you made it to chunin, so tonight is a small congratulations dinner."  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you Kushina-san. I worked hard for my rank."  
"Yes you did. Minato told me everything that happened in the 2nd part of the exams." Looking towards Kakashi she asked, "Will you join us for dinner?"

Shiori finally remembered he was there and that he must of told Kushina about what happened to her on the mission. For a second she was mad enough to throw him thru a wall, then decided it wasn't worth it. He just thought it was a way of being nice and showing concern and she guessed, that in some way it was. Kakashi might not show it on the outside but deep down he actually did care about his comrades, unless you were Obito, then those concerns were just a little deeper.  
"Yea I'll stay." Came Kakashi's answer.  
"Great!" Kushina excitedly said. "Well dinners almost ready. Minato can you help with it? Shiori, you go ahead and sit down."  
It wasn't long after that Shiori sat down next to Kakashi that Minato and Kushina brought out the food.  
"Itadakimasu." Everyone said before eating.  
Talking about their day, the mission and then of course just for Shiori they said everything that she missed while she was passed out for 3 and a half days. There really wasn't much that she missed. Pretty much just Obito getting his ass kicked by Gai and Kakashi kicking ass. Her teammates couldn't compete without her so they went home.

"Dinner was amazing as always. Thank you." Shiori said with a smile.  
"It was my pleasure. I've missed having you around. You need to come by more." Kushina replied. Giving a sideways glance to Minato she continued. "Or you could just move in. We have an extra room."  
Minato just stared at her, so did Shiori, and Kakashi just stared at the wall hoping to kami that no one asked him anything.

 _'What is she thinking? That was a little sudden, although Shiori practically is family. The Sandaime Hokage probably wouldn't mind. She isn't a student of mine, so there really isn't anything that could stop it from happening.'_ Minato thought.  
 _'Maybe that was a little to sudden. I should of waited longer. She pretty much is already family though. Well she probably is, she does have the red hair of Uzumaki but not as red as mine. I bet I can find out more information tomorrow from the Hokage.'_ Kushina thought.

"Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow? Shiori asked. "I have a few things that I have to take care of."  
"Take all the time you need." Kushina replied with a smile.

To take everyone's mind off of the random outburst Minato asked, "Do you want to do the usual and listen to Jiraiya-sensei's book?"  
Her face lit up when she heard that name. "Yes! I would love to. It's The Tale of the Gusty Ninja, right?"  
"Yes. I know you love it. Why don't you go get it and wait in the living room." Minato told her.  
Jumping up she took off to find the book.  
Minato looked at Kakashi. "Did you get what you needed?" He whispered so they weren't over heard. Kakashi just nodded. "Good. I hope you can understand her a little better now. Let's go, I know she'll be disappointed if you leave right now."

As they made their way to the living room they saw her waiting on the couch. Minato sat in the chair, Kushina took the far end of the couch which left Kakashi the spot right next to Shiori. Taking the book from her hands Minato opened it and started to read.

Apparently Kakashi and Shiori didn't realize how tired they both were. Her head falling on his shoulder and his resting on top of hers, they were out like a light.

"Should we wake them?" Kushina questioned.  
"No. Just let them be. They'll eventually find a comfortable place." Minato replied while placing a blanket over them. Brushing Shiori's hair from her face he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered.


	5. Her Choice

At some point during the night Shiori woke with a pain in her neck. _'That's what I get for sleeping like that.'_ Slightly moving her head she noticed Kakashi, still sleeping, his head resting against the back of the couch. She remembered a weight being on top of her head and now that it was gone she realized what it was. Kakashi had placed his head on hers.

Shiori stretched her sore muscles while trying to pretend she was still sleeping. She continued moving letting her head gently slide down Kakashi's chest to land in his lap. Being a little more comfortable she went back to sleep.

At around six in the morning Kakashi woke with a start. Moving his hand to bring it up to his face, he realized it was wrapped in hair. Looking down he saw Shiori. _'That's right we were listening to Minato-sensei read a story. I remember feeling her head land on my shoulder before falling asleep too.'_ He didn't want to be rude and wake her so he waited, and thought. Absent minded he began to run his fingers through her hair. _'Its so soft.'_ He thought.

Minato stood at the corner of the hallway, masking his chakra, watching the scene in front of him. What surprised him most was when Kakashi moved, placing a pillow where he had just been, and then he quickly placed a kiss on Shiori's forehead before standing. Smiling to himself he walked in.

Kakashi turned facing his sensei. "How long have you been there?"  
"I just woke up." Minato lied. He wasn't about to let Kakashi know he saw everything. "Go home and get ready. We'll meet the others at the usual spot for training."

Sometime after Kakashi had left Shiori woke. Looking around she realized that she was still at Minato's. Feeling someone's presence in the kitchen she headed that way, it also had to do with the wonderful smell of food.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kushina asked.  
"Hai. Very well for some reason. I haven't been able to sleep much since I've been kicked out of my home." Shiori admitted. Noticing that it was just the two of them she asked, "Where's Minato-sensei?"  
"He's training with his team. We both thought you could use a day to yourself. He found another sensei to train your teammates."

After a great breakfast. Shiori went off to see the Sandaime Hokage. Upon entering the office she bowed and waited til he asked, "What can I do for you Shiori?"  
"I would like to know if there are any scrolls that pertain to my father's family. Mother wouldn't talk about him much even when he was alive." She answered shyly but with confidence.  
"I think there might be some. You know where to go so I'll leave you to it."

She looked through everything that she could find. Different jutsus from each member and any special traits that seemed important to make a note of. About to give up she found something. ' _My father was an Uzumaki?! Why wasn't this important enough to be told to me!'_ She had never been so mad at her mother. _'Should I tell Kushina? Should I keep it a secret? Do I have the ability to use the golden chains?'_ So many thoughts and fears were going through her mind.

Putting everything back where it was suppose to be she left, heading back to the apartment she shared with her teammates. Knowing what her answer was going to be to Kushina's question she started going through her belongings.

Kushina left the Hokage tower with a smile on her face. _'I was right! We are family. I can't wait to tell Minato.'_

It was nearing dark when Shiori gathered her things and walked out the door of the apartment she would hopefully never see again. Making her way to Minato's she thought of the what to say to Kushina, what she should ask. What if Kushina already knew that they were related?  
Coming out of her head, she realized that she was standing on the doorstep. Raising her hand, she slowly knocked.  
The door opened revealing a smiling Kushina. Taking in Shiori's appearance she knew the correct words. "I see you made a decision."  
Nodding her head Shiori followed Kushina inside and to her new room. "Welcome home."  
Since it had been about a year or so she started crying. Kushina came over, took her things from her hands placing them on the bed, she pulled her into a hug. Shiori had never felt more wanted in her entire life.  
Hearing the sobs coming from the room Minato stuck his head around the corner, seeing what was going he stepped in, wrapping his arms around both of them.  
"I'm happy. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to have a home." Shiori told them.  
"You have us now and nothing will change that." Minato told her.


	6. The Mission That Split The Team

**A/N: I did things a bit different in this chapter. Just trying to move things along. If something isn't right please let me know. Enjoy.**

Over the course of a year everything was going great. Shiori had a new team, one that she could get along with and didn't complain about everything or argue just for the sake of arguing.

Shiori had an idea one morning about 6 months after living with Minato and Kushina.  
"Can you teach me your technique, the flying raijin jutsu?" She asked at breakfast.  
"Sure, you have the chakra control for it. Aren't you storing chakra though, for the strength of the hundred seal?"  
"I am, but I split my chakra. One to use and one for storing." She explained.  
"You can do that?" Minato asked surprised.  
"Yes. I figured it out. You can't just sit around for three years and not do anything. We're ninja, there is nothing that can make us be still. Not in my nature."  
"That's for sure." Kushina added her input.  
Minato just chuckled at the two of them. They acted more like sisters than anything. Kushina had managed to find him alone one day and told him the Shiori was related to her, a cousin or something like that, he didn't really catch everything that was said, it was rushed because Kushina was so excited.

The time that Shiori was home everything was different. They were like a family and Minato had thought several times to ask Shiori if she would like to officially become part of the family, since he had asked Kushina to marry him.

The second six months of the first year Shiori put everything she had into learning the jutsu. She managed to master it at the beginning of the new year. Minato was impressed by how quickly she got it, and the best thing was she could use his kunai. He had never been prouder. The only other person that could learn anything that quick was Kakashi. Although he figured the technique out he still hasn't asked to learn it.  
Speaking of Kakashi, he was around a little more than before. They always went on missions together, most of the time with Minato, sometimes without.

The second year of Shiori living there things started to change. The land of Earth started a war with Leaf.  
Kakashi and Shiori had met the requirements to test for jonin.  
"Are you ready for today?" Shiori asked him. She was a bundle of nerves on the inside, but calm on the outside.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Was the reply.

The testing was quick and easy for both them, having been taught by Minato. It wasn't much later that they received the news that they passed.  
The next day they both were sent on a mission. Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Obito were to go destroy kannabi bridge. Shiori was sent to the front lines as a Medic.  
They set out together and parted ways soon afterwards. Before she turned to go off Rin stopped her, "Shiori, wait I got you something for making jonin." Pulling out a box she handed it over. "It's a medic journal. Remember the one we started together? I continued writing everything in it. It's not finished but I'm hoping it can help you and there's plenty of room to write more."  
Throwing her arms around her neck she said, "I love it. I'll always keep it with me and cherish it."  
Obito gave her a charm bracelet- there was a charm for each member of the team, an Uchila fan, a kunai, a medic sign and a scarecrow. "I love it. I'll always wear it, when I'm not fighting." After seeing the look on his face, which was replaced with a smile.  
Kakashi gave her a necklace that said warrior princess. Which she said thank you with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you your gift later." She whispered in his ear when she hugged him.  
Minato gave her her own special kunai. It was almost the same as his but was thinner so it could be hidden up a sleeve. **(Picture the blades from the movie Electra.)**

Since Shiori had been working on her ability she was able to feel them. She knew the moment Kakashi got hurt on his right arm, when Minato saved him, when Rin got captured and the fight between Obito and Kakashi before they went their own ways. She also knew when they back tracked enough to rest and continue the next day.

Being only one Medic wasn't enough. There was too many injuries and instant deaths all-around her. It seemed like there was nothing she could do. The second day wasn't any better. Even with using the flying raijin jutsu she couldn't save enough of her own people. Letting her ability take over her for a minute she could feel how many people were past the point of helping. Then she felt someone coming, turning she saw a yellow flash flipping thru the falling rocks, and land before the guy in charge. Coming closer she could hear, "What's the situation?"  
"I'd say there are about fifty of the enemy. Compared to that there are just 4 of us left alive."  
"Everyone, please direct these kunai knives towards the enemy all at once. I will do the rest."  
"That's crazy! Not even you could..." Someone started to protest.  
"Shut up and do as he says. We're about to see the yellow flash of the leaf in battle. It'll happen in a flash. Don't miss it." The guy warned.  
Turning to look at Shiori he gave her a smile and a nod, then was gone.  
Realizing she could be of no further use as a Medic she flashed off as well to join him.

It was a small effort to keep her ability focused, especially when she had to concentrate on the task at hand. She had just appeared next to Minato when she felt a pain.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Something happened to Kakashi though." She paused letting herself feel what had happened. "His eye has been slashed. He's okay though, Obito is there."  
"That's good. Maybe he'll activate his eyes."  
"We can only hope so."

It wasn't much longer and they had dwindled down the enemy numbers.

All of a sudden Shiori fell to her knees. She had gotten hit from behind. Minato had seen it from the corner of his eye and was trying to make his way toward her. He knew of two people that wouldn't forgive him if something happened to her. He paused watching as she let the kunai drop down to her wrist, grabbing the hilt, she swung around and stabbed the man thru the heart.  
Already feeling weak she let herself fall. Minato grabbed her in time before she hit the ground. "What the hell happened? You never let yourself get distracted."  
Raising her hands to heal herself she looked up and that's when Minato noticed the tears. Struggling with the words she managed to say, "Obito died, protecting Kakashi. They need us."  
"Let's go." He pulled her up and they took off.

They made it just in time to finish off the rest of the rock nins and get Rin and Kakashi out of there.


	7. The First Kiss

The funeral was touching and hard for the four of them. Kakashi blamed himself for what happened.  
"It's not your fault." Rin said and tried to reach out to him. He jerked away every time.

"Maybe he'll listen to you." Rin told Shiori a few days later.  
"Maybe...it won't hurt to try." She tried to make Rin feel better saying that she might be rejected too without saying it.

Knowing he would be on top of the Hokage Mountain she teleported up there.  
"I knew you would find me." He mumbled.  
"I always do." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. When he accepted her touch, she relaxed.  
"You always will." He said turning toward her.  
Knowing he needed someone she wrapped her arms around his waist while his went around her neck. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he let his tears fall. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, knowing he needed someone to just be there. Shiori placed a hand on his head and left it there, feeling the softness of his hair.  
"It's not your fault. He saved your life. He would have done it for anyone. He cared about his teammates and just about everyone in the whole village." Feeling him nod his head she said one thing that might get a smile from him. "Even though he was loud, was late a lot and came up with lame excuses, he would of been a great Hokage and an even better friend."  
"Hai." He choked out against her shoulder.

It was a little while later before he got his composure back. He looked up and noticed that they had sunk down to the ground, both on their knees. Letting his hands slid down her arms, he laid them down on their sides. It was several moments before he finally broke the silence, "Thank you."  
Knowing what he meant she raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, he leaned into it. They didn't need to say much to understand each other.

There was something that was bugging him though. He remembered that she said she would give him his gift later, the one for making jonin, but she never did. Mainly because of what happened, it didn't seem right. Wanting to know what it was he finally cracked and asked. "What were you going to give me?"

 _'For making jonin.'_ She thought. _'That's right, I was going to do it when no one was around.'_

Pulling out a box from her hip pouch she performed a transformation jutsu on it, making it turn into a long box. Placing it between them she said, "Congratulations on making jonin."  
Opening it he saw a short katana, it was beautiful, white hilt with engraving in green on it, and the scabbard was black. _'This is too much.'_ He thought. How could he accept something that probably cost several mission pays.  
Knowing what he was thinking she told him, "You will accept it or so help me. It didn't cost that much. Minato-san helped me get a deal on it."  
"Arigatō." He said. _'I feel like I should do something for her, but what? This is the best gift I got. How did she know I would need a need a new sword?'_  
Shiori seemed to have a knack for knowing what people were thinking, or feeling. Placing a hand under his chin she pulled it up, "I was able to feel everything that happened on your mission with my ability. That's how I knew about your father's sword." She paused, then continued. "It was hard on me as well. I felt everything." She let her hand move to his right shoulder, then up to his eye tracing his scar with a finger. Kakashi let her trace it until her finger stopped at the edge of his mask. Letting it stay there she talked again, "I wanted to give you something else too." Hooking a finger over the mask she looked to him for permission. Slightly nodding his head she pulled it down. Her eyes quickly roamed over his face. He was gorgeous, even though they were only thirteen, he had a small beauty spot on the left side of his chin. Shiori let her gaze rest on his lips, then flicked to his eyes quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

She was nervous, she had never done this before. Leaning forward until she a few inches from him. _'Do I want to do this? Wait, why am I having second thoughts about this. I like Kakashi, have for awhile. I've been his only friend for years.'_

 _'Why did she stop? What if she's waiting for me to kiss her?"_ He thought. Seeing her move back a little bit he leaned in the rest of the way, and pressed his lips to hers.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he felt, but it was great. Shiori had full soft lips that seemed to fit perfectly with his. Pulling back he looked at her, seeing a small smile grace her features. He gently stroked her cheek, "I wanted to do that for awhile." He thought back to all the moments that they had, as friends, because today might of changed things even if they small.  
"Me too." She admitted shyly. She pulled his mask back up and into place.  
"Let's go. I'll walk you home." Kakashi told her with a smile.  
Pulling her up with him, he grabbed her hand and they walked off towards Minato's.


	8. The New Hokage and The ANBU

Things changed for the better after the kiss. Kakashi always visited the memorial daily and stayed for awhile. Half the time Shiori had to go retrieve him so they wouldn't be late. He didn't care about the rules that much anymore, always putting his teammates first. Minato noticed the difference when he went on a mission with Kakashi and Shiori. Even though the war was over they still had to handle the peace treaties. While traveling he saw that Kakashi stayed by Shiori's side, never leaving it.

When they stopped for the night Minato asked Kakashi to gather some wood. "I'll stay here, don't worry." He said. Giving him a look before he finally left. Turning toward Shiori he asked, "What happened between the two of you? He won't leave your side."  
"You noticed. Well something happened a week ago on top of the Hokage Mountain. I went to find him after the funeral, to be there for him." She stopped for a minute. Minato encouraged her to continue. "He asked about the jonin gift I never got to give him. After I gave it to him I asked permission to pull down his mask, afterwards I got nervous about what I wanted to do. So because of that Kakashi kissed me."

Minato looked at her for a few seconds. Kind of freaking out in his mind he was thinking, _'They're only thirteen and have already kissed?! Well I can't really say anything because I crushed on Kushina during our Academy days.'_ But he quickly calmed down with the last thought, since Kushina loved to tell the story of how they met and everything that happened until they started dating after he saved her from kidnappers. "Since then he hasn't left you alone? Or is just on missions?"  
"Only on missions. He's protective in the village keeping the unwanted attention away. I love being around him. He's the only one besides Rin that I hang out with now."  
"At least I don't have to beat the boys away." He joked with her. "What about the first teammates that you ever had?"  
"Very funny. What about them? Genma seems to have forgotten all about me. He tried introducing himself to me until I knocked some sense into him."  
"That was you?" Minato asked wide eyed. "It was going around that someone started a fight at the dango shop."  
"I didn't start anything, just ended it with one well aimed punch."

 _~time skip~_  
The mission was successful, as usual when those three are together.

Kakashi kept on receiving missions, sometimes with Shiori but most of the time without. It worried him, not being able to keep an eye on her. He didn't want to lose her. Finding Minato he asked him about it, "How come Shiori hasn't been on missions lately?"  
A little confused by that Minato said, "She has been. Most of them have been with me or one of my old teammates."  
"Why hasn't she been on missions with me?" Kakashi asked before quietly admitting, "I miss her."  
"The Hokage assigns the missions, and he feels like she can handle the tougher ones. We always make sure she's safe. I make sure she's never hurt." Placing a hand on Kakashi's head and ruffing his hair he finished, "You have nothing to worry about."  
About to walk away Kakashi called out one last question. "You're talking about your ANBU teammates, aren't you?"  
Knowing that Kakashi would figure it out he half turned and gave a nod. "Yes."  
"She's going to join, isn't she? I remember her talking about it after we made chunin."  
"She has talked about it, yes. Nothing is for sure though."  
Knowing that was the end of the conversation Kakashi nodded his head and walked off.

Shiori knew that she would have to tell Kakashi the news soon, but with all the A-rank and S-rank missions that she had back to back, Shiori was a little sleep deprived. Standing in the Hokage's office she was trying to stay awake. She snapped to attention when her name was called. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"  
"I've been over the reports from all your missions and everyone has been satisfied with your performances. I have one question for you. Do you still want to join ANBU?"  
Without a second thought she said, "Hai Hokage-sama."  
"Very well go to headquarters and receive your equipment. Then report in tomorrow for training."

At headquarters she received her gear. Going to the next part of entering the great force she received the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder. Putting the gear on for the first time was amazing, she felt like she had finally accomplished something. Looking down at the mask in her hand she smiled, it was a fox and with that the code name, Kitsune.

It wasn't long after she joined that Shiori heard about Rin being captured. Kakashi had been sent to retrieve her back, only to have been followed. When he turned to attack, Rin had jumped in front of his chidori piercing herself through the heart. Shiori felt like she had to repeat the same actions as before. They had lost another friend and now Kakashi had to deal with her being an ANBU.

It was about a week after her induction that there was an announcement about the new Hokage. She knew the reason for it and wasn't happy. _'Danzo is the biggest jackass in the whole fire country.'_

Standing up on top of the Hokage tower with the counsel members, the Sandaime, and Kushina they watched as Minato became the Yondaime.

It wasn't until Minato summoned her that she knew Kakashi was beating himself up more than he should about Rin's death. "I want you to wait along the route Kakashi will be taking to return home. Stay in the shadows, don't let him know you're there. Only help if its needed."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."  
"What have I told you about calling me that?"  
"Not to sir."  
"Good. I'll see you when you get back. If something happens I won't have a choice but to place him in ANBU."  
"Will this really be the safest place for him?"  
"He will be with you." Minato knew he didn't have to say anything more. They missed each other, badly.

She sat waiting for Kakashi to show. Seeing a flash of silver she sprang to the edge of the tree. Watching the scene unfold in front of her, she was hurting. Her ability had started working, telling her what Kakashi was going through. _'He keeps seeing a flashback of what happened. This can't end well.'_

She snapped out of it as soon as he started falling to the ground, chidori gone from his hand. Some of the enemy had slipped past her. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she placed the flying raijin jutsu on it then threw it to the closest enemy nin. The kunai from Minato slipped to her hand from its special hiding place as she appeared behind the nin and slit his throat. She repeated this action a few times, closing in as fast as she could to Kakashi. Before making it to him a blur of green appeared yelling.  
 _'Thank kami for Gai.'_

Stopping as close as she could but out of sight she watched. _'This can't happen. I love him too much to let him join, but he doesn't have a choice.'_ Before she could stop herself a sob escaped her throat.  
"Who's there?" Kakashi called out.  
"What is it?" Gai asked.  
"Shut up. I heard something." Looking around he tried to find out where it came from.  
 _'Shit. How could I of been so stupid? I let my emotions take over. I need to leave. How to distract them so they won't see me?'_

She didn't have to worry about it for long. Kakashi looked like he was about to faint. Taking in his appearance once more she let the tears fall behind her mask. Standing up, she flashed off.

Kakashi took a second to look up. He could of sworn that he saw reddish hair before it disappeared.

Minato went to visit Kakashi when he was in the hospital.  
"I want you to become part of my own personal ANBU." Kakashi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Become my right hand man."

It wasn't much later and Kakashi had his ANBU gear. Walking into the locker rooms he saw that reddish hair from the other day. Before he could say something someone called to her. "Kitsune! Take Wolf to the training grounds."

She appeared in front of him. "Let's go. Team Ro trains at grounds 57."

 _'That voice. I know her.'_


	9. Face Behind The Voice&more than friends

Kakashi and Shiori made their way to training ground 57. She didn't like that she had to use her other voice. Ever since being in ANBU Shiori felt like she had two personalities. One side that cared because of the Medic in her and one that could be a cold blooded killer.

"Let's see what you got." She said, sliding into a fighting stance. _'I wish I didn't have to do this. I know how he fights, but it was an order.'_  
"Do I know you?" He asked while copying her stance. ' _'There's something about her stance and body type that seems familiar.'_

Without warning she lunged at him. Kakashi ducked, flipping backwards out of her reach. _'I can't use my strength, he'll know it's me. What to do?'_ Shiori thought. Then it came to her, she quickly formed the hand signs, bringing her right hand to her mouth. Kakashi barely had time to dodge the great fireball that came his way.

It was a several minutes later when Kakashi got the upper hand. Using a shadow clone to distract her, he snuck up behind her, snaking an arm around her waist while pressing the kunai against her throat.  
"Not bad. You'll make a great fit for team Ro." She said when she realized that she lost.

Since she couldn't go anywhere he decided to ask again. "You followed me on my mission awhile ago. You helped save me. Who are you?"  
"You know me. I've always been there for you, and I always will." Shiori told him. The last three words allowing her actual voice to be heard.  
Kakashi's eyes widened. He dropped the kunai to the ground and turned her around. Keeping her against him with one arm he raised his left hand to her mask, gripping it at the bottom he raised it up til it was on top of her head.

Standing in front of him was Shiori. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted. For the first time Shiori flinched. He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I found out from Minato-sensei that you joined. I've been worried about you ever since."  
"I didn't know how to approach you about this. It changes people. I'm a damn Medic nin and I've had to put on a different front to just kill someone. It's hard." Shiori confessed, still with her head buried into his chest. _'I forgot how comfortable this is. How it feels right. We haven't done anything since that kiss. Haven't had the time.'_ She thought to herself. _'I've been a horrible friend...or is it girlfriend? I don't even know what we are anymore.'_  
"Then quit. If its that hard for you go back to what you were doing."  
"Working at the hospital? That wasn't enough to help with anything."  
"I thought you've been living with Kushina and Minato-sama?" He asked.  
"Yes, but I can't expect them to be there forever."  
They knew that was true. It was hard to admit it and it hurt to think about.  
"You could always stay with me." Kakashi offered, surprising them both.  
"I appreciate it, I do but I have to be able to support myself. I've thought about asking Minato and Kushina if I could have their old place."  
"My offer still stands. It always will." He said pressing his lips to her forehead. To think that the two of them use to be the same height, he loved when he became taller than her.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lifting her head she slowly leaned forward, giving him the time to back away, and pressed her lips to his masked ones. He recuperated, pressing himself against her, his hand moving to fist into her hair.

Just as he was about to pull down his mask and kiss her the way he wanted, they felt an incoming chakra. Pulling away from each other, they returned the masks to their faces, and faced the captain as he landed.  
"It went well I presume?"  
"Yes, captain. He will fit right in and quickly rise to the top." She wasn't sure were the cocky attitude came from but it felt good. The captain was an asshole anyway.  
"Good, because we have a mission, and lose the attitude Kitsune."  
"Yes sir. When do we leave?"  
"Now." He took off without saying anymore.  
Turning to Kakashi she told him, "He's always like that. Plus he's ticked that he can't perform the flying raijin jutsu like I can."  
"When did you learn Minato-sensei's technique?" Kakashi couldn't keep the curiousness out of his voice.  
"Six months after I started living with them."  
"That's how you were able to help at the front lines."  
"Hai, and to be able to get to you and Rin in time."  
He looked at her as they jumped through the trees, the unasked question on the tip of his tongue. She would know what it is without him having to say the words.  
"Yes, we headed towards you after what happened."  
"I was told you almost died because of your ability."  
"It was a small slip up. I'm still here. Nothing is going to happen to me...not with you here."  
Knowing those words to be true he smiled and they continued on.

The mission was a short one, ending in success.

From then on the two of them were always sent out together. Sometimes with others and most of the time without. Having trained together for years they knew each others moves and when to help, or in Kakashi's case when he had to let Shiori leap from his back onto a surprised enemy.  
In no time both of them made it to ANBU Captain, with a squad of their own. Minato always made sure that they had missions of their own, any long amount of time apart Shiori became unbearable. Kakashi was almost as bad, snapping at fellow teammates.

One night they overheard about a mission a fellow friend was going on.  
"No I will not send Shiori. She has become a daughter to Kushina and I over the years. She is not ready for that kind of thing!" Minato raised his voice.  
"She has the skills that are required. No other kunoichi is strong enough."  
"She's too young." He tried to find any excuse he could.  
"There are ones younger than her that have done this."  
"Doesn't matter. Find someone else. She will not lose it on some damn mission to some damn stranger. Not while I'm Hokage!"  
Knowing there was nothing left to be said the discussion was over.

Kakashi lead Shiori to the top of the Hokage Mountain, both of them deep in thought about what they just heard.  
"I'm not ready for what? I've been on missions that require me to use whatever I need to to get any information. He has no right to keep me sheltered." She knew his reasons but she was 16 not 12.  
"He doesn't want to lose you. Those missions change people. They don't show it but it does. I wouldn't want you to do it either."

Hearing those words come his mouth meant more to her than before.

Shiori leaned against Kakashi, wrapping one arm around his neck and placing her free hand on his cheek. Knowing what she wanted he nodded his head. Hooking her fingers inside his mask she pulled it down. Gazing at his features, it felt like it had been forever since she had last seen his face, she noticed he had only gotten hotter over the years.  
Standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips to his, feeling his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer. Her hands wound themselves in his gravity defying hair. Deepening the kiss his hands moved up her shirt to the soft mounds. At his gentle touch Shiori gasped, he took that opportunity to explore her mouth. This was something new to both of them, her hand had trailed down his chest and was resting at the edge of his pants. Kakashi had the button of her pants almost undone when there was a snap of a twig.

Jumping apart they looked toward the noise and saw Minato.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked him, a little breathlessly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Looking them both over he knew what had almost happened. "Although from the look of both you and your erratic hearts I think I can guess. Come on Shiori let's go home. Kakashi you too."

Minato grabbed her arm and used the flying raijin to get them home.  
"Why were you snooping around up on the mountain?!" She yelled when they got in the house.  
"Because I knew the two of you were listening to the conversation earlier. I didn't want you to know about it."  
"I'm not a little girl anymore otosan. Don't keep me in the dark anymore about these types of missions, please. I don't want to be afraid of anything. Reconsider who you're going to send."  
It was hard to tell her what he wanted to when she had that look in her eyes. Sighing he said, "I'll think about it. Go to bed. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."  
"Goodnight." Shiori said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting and thinking wasn't a good idea for him, especially after how he saw Kakashi with Shiori. ' _I think he's the only one I would ever want her to be with. He understands how much she means to Kushina and I. Can I trust him to go on the mission with her? I know something will happen eventually with them... Too soon to. They're still pretty much kids themselves but who am I kidding, they're already adults in many of the villagers eyes.'_

With a smile on his face Minato went to bed, knowing the answer he was going to give her. He'll have to have another discussion with that damn Danzo, but maybe he'll leave him the hell alone now.


	10. The Mission That Changed Her

There was something different about Shiori, that much Kakashi noticed. Every time she spun away from an attack of his her hair fanned out behind her. _'She's let it grow out. There's something else that's different with her.'_ His thoughts wouldn't stop.

"There's something different about you." He quickly got out before she swung her katana.  
"You noticed?"  
"Am I the first that has?" Answering her with a question.  
"Yes, and before you say anything else, its the hair."  
"It's more like Kushina-san's. Why?"  
"Simple. I am an Uzumaki, well half but I like this better."  
"I do too." He said, pushing against her between their blades.  
She vanished, and reappeared behind him. He blocked in time. "I'm glad you do. Now enough talking, we're suppose to be training."

An ANBU showed up in front of Shiori and Kakashi interrupting their spar. They were both the best in ANBU and trained against each other every opportunity that they got, and since they had just started for today, Shiori was a little pissed.  
"Can I help you?!" She asked irritated.  
"Both of have been summoned to the Hokage office. Report at once." The ANBU said and disappeared in a flash.  
"Curse Minato-sama for teaching everyone his special move." Shiori said. She loved it when she was the only one that knew it, but he thought it would help if they all knew it.  
"Let's go. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kakashi nudged her to start walking.

After the climb up all the stairs Shiori knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
Shiori opened the door and saw Minato standing by the window looking down on the village. Turning around he gave them a smile.  
"I have a mission for the two of you. I know it's too soon to give you a mission like this but you are the best kunoichi that I have right now. This should be easy for you. I can trust you to get the information needed without having to do much." He tossed a scroll to Kakashi. "All the details you need. It shouldn't take too long. I hope you both have a safe journey and to be home before two weeks." _'He changed his mind. He actually listened to what I said last night.'_  
Shiori looked Minato in the eyes and saw the truth behind his words. Then something came to her. "If its something that I can do why are you sending Kakashi with me?"  
"As back up in case you get into trouble. Plus if anyone tries to force anything onto you, the two of you can pretend to be a couple. The two of you work the best together and know each others moves like its nothing." Minato walked toward her. "I believe in you, so does Kushina and Kakashi. Nothing will ever change that. This is a mission were you have to do what you have to do." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you like a daughter." He whispered so only she could hear. "I love you too. You've been like a father to me these last 5 years." Shiori smiled up at him.  
"Well get going you two. You leave tonight. Only when you get there can you go out of uniform. Be safe."  
They vanished thru the window. Shaking his head Minato chuckled at them. "Things never change." He said.

Kaskahi hurried home and packed for a week before arriving at Minato's house. He didn't need to knock anymore, so he walked on in and headed towards Shiori's room. Stopping short he heard muffled sobs. "I shouldn't of talked to him last night. I just didn't want him to see me as a little kid anymore.I really don't want to do this mission but I don't want to let Minato-sama down. This isn't how I pictured my first time."  
"You'll be fine. You know more than enough genjutsu that you might not have to do anything." Kushina reassured her.  
"What if someone finds out and we fail the mission? There's more than one person that I'll disappoint if that happens." Shiori said.  
"You're talking about Kakashi? I don't think you can disappoint him even if you tried. He cares about you. More than you know." Shiori shot her head up and looked Kushina in the eyes. "I mean it. Minato and I have seen the way he looks at you when he thinks that no one is looking."  
"That means a lot to me. I'm still not sure if he cares as much as I do." Shiori said sadly.  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"Yes. I do. Well I better get going. I know he's waiting for me."  
Kushina pulled her into a hug. "Do your best Kitsune. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."  
"I love you too imōto."

Kakashi quickly moved so it looked like he just came in. Shiori walked to him. "Let's go. I want to get this mission over with."  
There was nothing to say to make it any better, so he agreed.

The journey didn't take as long as it should of with the pace that she set. It was early the next morning when they checked into the hotel. "Two rooms please." Kakashi said when the clerk paid them attention. "I'm sorry we only have one room available." Kakashi looked at Shiori to see her reaction. "That's fine. We'll take it." She quickly said.

They paid and made their way to the room.  
"I'll scout tomorrow and figure out where to start." Kakashi started to say. Shiori cut him off. "It's fine. You do your part and I'll do mine." _'She's nervous and scared. That's why she's acting this way.'_ He thought.  
Without waiting for a reply she gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. Knowing that this mission was going to be the hardest thing for her Kakashi set up a place for himself on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Shiori asked. Kaskahi jumped not having heard her come back in.  
"I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Walking closer to him she continued. "I need you next to me throughout this horrible mission." Standing in front of him she placed a hand on his cheek. "Promise me?"  
"I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you." Kakashi replied while placing a hand over hers. That night he held her against him as she slept with her head on his chest.

The next day was a little uneventful. Over the next few days Kakashi checked out the town to see if he could find their target. Walking around some more he actually found the target, he tailed him for the rest of the day until about 7pm. He had to go get ready for the night. The first day in the town and Shiori already had a small job in the club where their target frequently visited. ' _She always has a plan. It's better than just killing the guy right away, I guess. I just wished she didn't have to do it like this. No one is allowed to touch her...but me.'_ He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.  
Once back at the room Kakashi grabbed what he needed and got ready as fast as he could. Walking out the door he saw Shiori, he stopped dead in his tracks. Taking in his reaction she frowned. "I look horrible, don't I?" Shaking his head and closing the distance between them he pulled her chin up. "You look beautiful." Before he could stop himself he kissed her soft lips.

The night passed quickly. Their target took an interest in Shiori quickly. Following her into a closed off room, Kakashi had no choice but to wait until she reappeared.

It felt like many hours later but she came walking out the room towards him. Without saying a word she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. He noticed that nothing seemed to have happened to her, everything from her hair to clothes looked the same way it did when she entered that room.

Back at their room Shiori turned and pushed Kakashi against the door. Before he could speak she crushed her lips onto his in a deep and passionate kiss. She slid her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. He kissed her back meeting her ferocity. It was an odd sensation, the mask still covering his face. She began to moan into their kiss his hand slid up her body and cupped her breast. His nimble fingers gently kneaded her supple flesh through her shirt. His free hand made its way down her back and firmly grabbed her butt. Kakashi started to walk forward making her back up to the bed. Letting her gently fall onto it he stood in front of her. Removing his mask, he let it fall down around his neck.

Hovering above her he said, "I don't want to rush you. If your not ready." She placed a finger against his lips, "I want to do this." Once her hand was removed he leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle, but filled with passion. His hands began to slide across her shoulders pushing the kimono down. Her fingers were now tangled deeply into his hair. His tongue traced her lips asking for entrance, she eagerly complied opening her mouth and allowing his warm muscle to dominate her own.

Shiori's heart was pounding wildly, and her skin began to tingle. They broke their kiss, needing air, both panting hard. For a moment they stared at each other, then Kakashi began to run his lips lightly along her ear. She tilted her head back and a moan escaped her. Continuing to make his way down her body, Kakashi began to place gentle kisses down her neck. The sensation of his touch drove her mad, and her back arched in pleasure. His fingers had undone the front of her kimono and pushed it apart, his fingers teasingly traced the curve of her hip, his feather light touch raising goose bumps on her skin.

He claimed her breast with his mouth, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh till it was erect. While his free hand caressed her neglected mound, a wave of pleasure shot through her releasing a flow of soft moans. She arched her body, forcing more of herself into him. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand, freeing himself to kiss down her firm stomach.

Shiori could feel heat burning between her thighs, and Kakashi's hardening member pressing on her leg. Suddenly, his lips were gone from her body, and she whined at the loss of his touch.

"Patience my love." He was facing her, and his lips reclaimed hers with his own in a fierce and passionate display. He removed one hand from her chest and slid it down her stomach and between her legs. His fingers slipped between her thighs, caressing the folds of her womanhood. His thumb delicately caressed her clit, as his fingers prepared to enter. The moan that escaped her was his cue, and gently he slid the first finger inside her warm, wet body. Her body writhed in pleasure as he added a second digit. He moved in and out at a steady pace receiving multiple moans. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers, and he stroked her pleasure spot releasing her into the bliss of her first orgasm. Her body shuddered as waves of pleasure exploded through her.

Shiori's breathing was just beginning to return to normal when she realized Kakashi was once again hovering above her, completely naked. Her lust filled eyes devoured his muscled form. Gently gathering her kimono he pulled it completely from her and dropped it on the floor.

He leaned closer, keeping his weight on his arms, to avoid crushing her. She knew what was coming and nodded her head. He kissed her deeply then thrust hard into her, breaking the barrier of her virginity. He let her adjust to him. When he felt she was ready, he began a steady rocking motion, gently moving himself inside her.

The pain quickly faded and Shiori began rocking her hips in time with his. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her. Her nails clawed down his back, and she arched her body to meet his. A deep growl left his throat, and he began thrusting harder and faster. His actions were rewarded with moans of delight. Their bodies fit perfectly together, giving each partner overwhelming pleasure. In one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her. Her own release following as she sighed his name. He allowed himself to collapse on the bed beside her, pulling Shiori close to him, and circling her waist with his arms. They were both exhausted and breathing hard. Shiori repositioned herself so her head lay on his steadily rising chest. Wrapped up in each other's arms they fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Back Home nothing is different or is it

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her, all he knew was that he didn't want to let her go. He lightly traced her cheekbones, down her jaw and her lips. He leaned toward her and softly kissed her lips. When she returned it he knew that he had been fooled into thinking she was asleep.  
Shiori smiled into the kiss knowing that he thought she was still sleeping.  
Kakashi traced her lips, nipping at them softly to ask for entrance. She complied, and this time he let her take control. Pulling back only when the need for air became a demand. Shiori rolled to her back taking Kakashi with her, and they repeated the actions from last night.  
The day already being half over by the time they showered, dressed, and they went in search for lunch.  
"What should we do? I already got the information from our target." Shiori asked.  
"We could head home..." Kakashi paused, causing her to look up from her ramen. "or we could stay here for a few more days."  
Both of them were thinking the same thing. Stay longer and enjoy each other's company or return home early.  
"I'd like to stay." Shiori said with a smile.  
"Me too."  
So they stayed the rest of the week, and half of the next. Repeating the same actions every day. Nothing was questioned. On the morning of the day they were leaving, Kakashi stopped Shiori before they left the room. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too Kashi." Shiori replied leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.  
The journey took a longer amount of time, as they both knew it would be hard to keep a relationship. They are both ANBU captains with their own teams.  
When the gates came into view they dropped their hands and separated a few feet.  
"Come in." Came the voice they hadn't heard in over two weeks when knocking on the Hokage office door. Stepping through and returning the smile Shiori leaped forward and gave him a hug. "I missed you."  
"It hasn't been that long. I missed you too though."  
Glancing between them Minato saw a difference, but didn't mention it.  
"How did the mission go?"  
"Successfully as always." Shiori replied a little cocky.  
"Something seems different about you."  
"I realized how strong I am. I placed a powerful genjutsu on our target to force the information from him."  
"Good. Then we had nothing to worry about it then."  
"Not at all." Kakashi replied letting them know he was still in the room.  
"Great. Well I expect a report from both of you in three days. Go rest up and I'll see you later. Will you be by later Kakashi? I know Kushina would love to see you again."  
"I'll try to be by. See you later." He turned letting his gaze linger on Shiori for a second before walking out.  
"Now what really happened?" Minato questioned finally being able to voice his concern since they walked in.  
"We found the target and I tried to get close to him by working at his usual spot. It worked. Kakashi wasn't too keen on my plan but when it worked he pouted about it. I don't think he's over it." Shiori said without batting an eye, laughing to herself.  
"Sounds like him."  
She looked down at her feet and Minato noticed.  
"Is there something else?"  
She jumped. "No. I'll talk to you later about it if I need to."  
"Ok. Don't let something bother you if I can help with it." He said then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go home. Kushina's waiting for you."  
~time skip-2 weeks~  
Shiori was sent on another mission, but this time to assassinate someone, and without Kakashi. Even though things didn't change between them publicly, things were different when it was just the two of them. Small dates or just get togethers.  
The journey was going as planned, quickly moving through the trees. Upon landing on the next branch she felt sick. Dropping to the ground she tore off the fox mask and threw up in the bushes.  
"Hey!" The captain shouted to get her attention. "Are you gonna be ok?"  
Taking a few seconds to breathe she managed to say, "Yes. I'll be fine. Let's go." Replacing the fallen mask back on her face she took off. 'Was it something I ate? Or is there a sickness going around?'  
Even on the way back to home she was sick. 'What the hell?! This is gonna get old fast. I've never been sick...well throwing up sick. I hope it passes quickly.'  
The moment the four man squad landed on a rooftop the captain gave an order, "Kitsune, go home. No arguing. You were sick on a mission." Nothing could change this guys mind, he was the biggest asshole in all of ANBU.  
The rest of the squad appeared in front of the Yondaime.  
"Where is Kitsune?" Minato questioned with a look.  
"I sent her home sir."  
"Why?" He raised his voice.  
"She was sick on the mission. Twice to be exact."  
"Sick? Since when? She's the healthiest shinobi in the village." Minato was a little shocked. His girl has never been sick sick.  
"The mission was a success, sir." With that the three ANBU disappeared.  
~time skip-2 more weeks~ (a month total)  
It seemed to never fail, whether it was on a mission or at the hospital Shiori got sick. Sometimes in the morning, evening or around lunch. 'Damnit I just can't get a break.' She thought after becoming sick yet again.  
"Are you OK?" A fellow Medic asked.  
"Yes, I'll be fine." She gave a curt reply.  
Those times were reported to Minato as well.  
That night Minato asked Kushina. "Do you think something is wrong and we just don't know?" Kushina knew he was worried, she was too, but she also had an idea.  
"I think she'll be fine soon. It can't be anything serious, can it? She keeps going on missions, completing them and still goes to the hospital."  
"She's dedicated. Shiori will do anything for anybody. Maybe I should take her out of ANBU. I've been told that she's become like Kakashi, when he was younger, a cold blooded killer."  
"ANBU is meant for that. She does her job as a shinobi and doesn't let it affect her private life. If you're that worried talk to Kakashi. Didn't you tell me that they're going on a mission soon?"  
"I know it is. She's the best there is, next to Kakashi. I think I'll do that. Thank you for listening love."  
Minato told Kakashi what had been going on. "Keep an eye on her. If anything seems different, let me know as soon as you two get back."  
"Yes sir."  
The mission lasted two weeks. Shiori was sick once or twice every three days. 'At least it's not as bad.' She thought.  
The weeks passed and she started feeling better, although still a little different.  
~time skip-4 months~ (total amount together)  
Shiori woke with a start. A scroll falling off her chest. 'When did I start to fall asleep while writing a report.'  
Having a quick shower she started dressing in the ANBU uniform. Everything went on in an order- underwear, pants, her bra, shirt and then the flak vest. Only one problem, it didn't want to fasten properly. Getting mad, she tossed it on the bed. "Damnit!" She shouted. Not realizing she wasn't alone.  
"Are you OK in there?" Kushina questioned. Knowing something had to be wrong in order for Shiori to shout like that.  
"Yes. I'm fine just stubbed my toe." Came a quick reply. 'My damn vest won't fit now. What the fu- Oh my kami how could I be so stupid.' She placed her hands on her own stomach and let chakra flow. 'How am I gonna tell anyone? Who am I gonna tell first? Kushina? She probably already suspects something. Minato? He has been the father figure I've always wanted. Kakashi? Would he even want- no its better to not think that. I'll go see Minato.'  
Gathering her mission report she left the room.  
"Is Minato-sama at the tower today?"  
"I'm sure he is. Do you need something?"  
"I need to tell him something." Shiori answered while slipping on her knee high boots.  
On her way there she ran into Kakashi, literally.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked while steadying her.  
"I'm fine." Was her quick response.  
"Are you sure? You're more distracted than usual and your chakra doesn't seem normal." She had never heard him sound so worried.  
"It's just a bit of stress." She lied, hating herself for it.  
He leaned his head forward closing the distance between them and tenderly captured her lips with his own. Her soft lips formed to his perfectly as he deepened the kiss.  
Pulling back he said, "I'm worried about you. So is everyone else."  
"There's nothing to worry about. I've just been pulling double shifts at the hospital." Trying to reassure him and herself at the same time.  
"And avoiding all ANBU missions." Shiori glanced up into his grey eye, clouded with emotion. 'Shit. Minato must of told him.'  
Seeing the flash in her eyes he quickly said, "No one told me anything. Your name has been taken off the active roaster. Minato-sama said it was because you've been sick." Kakashi voiced with worry.  
"I've been sick a few times on missions. The captain always reported it. At home I was questioned about it." Shiori finally confessed.  
"How many missions total?"  
"Including the one with you, seven total. Since we came back from that one mission four months ago, I've only been on fourteen missions total "  
"Half of your missions you went on being sick. Why do that to yourself?"  
"We're shinobi. We take risks everyday. A little sickness never killed anyone."  
He pulled her closer to him, "I can't survive without you. I need you. You're the only one left from my team." He whispered in her ear.  
"You still have Minato-sama." She replied smiling.  
"It's not the same. You've made me be a better person."  
"I told you I'd be there for you." She said while thinking, 'You just can't be there for me, like I want you to be. You don't know how much I love you, Kakashi.'  
"I want to be there for you, always. It just seems like you're pushing everyone away lately."  
"I'm not trying to, I promise."  
"Prove it, by letting me in."  
Shiori smiled at Kakashi before pulling his mask down and pressing her lips back to his, taking control this time.  
Pulling back before things got too heated, in a public place. Replacing his mask she said with regret, "I have to go see Minato-sama."  
"I'll see you later." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Come in." Came the reply she was kind of hoping not to hear.  
Opening the door and sticking her head in she saw Minato at the desk pouring over scroll after scroll. Looking up he smiled at her, "What can I do for my second favorite girl?"  
"I need to talk to you... in private." Shiori said with a serious tone.  
With a flick of his wrist the unseen ANBU left. "What is it? And why don't you have the full uniform on?" Minato questioned while taking in her full appearance. Her eyes didn't seem as bright as the usually do, and she looked exhausted.  
"I'm not in full gear because the vest doesn't fit." Seeing him open his mouth she quickly continued. "Please let me say what I need to before you talk."  
Nodding his head he understood. She was nervous, this had to be something big.  
"That mission that you sent me on four months ago, something happened."  
His eyes lite up, he knew that something had happened. Waiting for her to continue he thought about what to say.  
"Minato-sama, I'm pregnant."  
There was silence for a good five minutes. Finally having the courage to look up from her feet she was surprised. Minato had moved from his seat and was standing in front of her. He didn't look angry...kind of happy.  
"Who's the father?"  
"He's..." She never got to finish as the window slid open.


	12. Then She Left

"I'll talk to you at home." Shiori said.  
Minato glanced between the two of them before letting his gaze linger on Shiori. Giving a slight nod of her head, he wasn't sure if she was answering his question or being respectful before leaving.  
Turning around she walked out of the office and then teleported away.  
Opening her eyes she realized that she went home. Knowing that she needed to pack and have everything ready so she could leave tonight, under the cover of darkness, she placed her hand on the door knob.  
Before she could open the door Kakashi appeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed his head on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you leave."  
"It's fine. We were done." She lied.  
Walking inside together Shiori headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a drink she leaned against the counter in front of him.  
Walking up to her he placed his arms on either side of her, bracing his hands on the counter behind her. Leaning in he kissed her softly. Pulling back he hooked a finger over the edge of his mask and pulled it down. Stepping closer he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her with more force.  
Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer.  
Kakashi moved his hand slowly up her waist letting his fingers draw up the fabric of her shirt to reveal soft skin. Shiori gasped at the sudden sensation of his calloused fingers on her stomach, and Kakashi took the opportunity to reclaim her mouth. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. The kiss was passionate and filled with a lusty need that was shared by them both. Placing himself between her legs, he ran a hand up her thigh. His teeth gently scraped her bottom lip pulling it down, allowing his tongue to slip between the moist folds and into the warm sweetness of her mouth.  
"Come on you two that's the kitchen counter. Take that somewhere else." Minato said. Turning toward Kushina he whispered, "Can you believe kids these days?"  
Shiori pulled Kakashi to her room. Turning to face him she questioned, "Why did you show up at the office? I was in the middle of an important conversation."  
He looked at her, studying her. 'She's not in full ANBU gear. Is something wrong?' He thought. "About what?"  
"A mission that will take me out of the village for quite sometime." Saying the first thing that popped into her head.  
She knew that Minato would be listening, since their conversation was interrupted. It was a feeling that she had.  
"What kind a mission?"  
"Classified. If I could talk about it I would. Maybe Minato-sama will tell you one day." She tried to keep all emotion out of her voice.  
"It's ok. You can't talk about it. I won't bug you about it. I just want you to be safe." He told her, taking her hand. 'Why did she make it sound like she's going to be gone for awhile? Maybe I will talk to Minato-sama.'  
"There's something I need to tell you, before you leave." Kakashi sounded desperate.  
"It has to be now?" Shiori asked.  
"Yes. I can't let you leave without you knowing." He said. Waiting to see if she'll let him continue he took her other hand. Pulling her closer he leaned his forehead against hers.  
Taking a breath he said, "I love you Shiori."  
Gasping at his words she wondered for a second if leaving was the right thing to do. 'No I can't stay here. I have to leave the village. I won't be able to handle the stares from everyone. I can do this on my own. He needs to live his life. But I can't stop my heart from feeling.'  
Reaching up she placed a hand on his cheek, hooking a finger over his mask, pulling it down she stared at his features burning them into her mind. Kakashi was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Running her thumb over his cheek she whispered, "I love you too Kakashi." Leaning up she placed a sweet kiss against his lips, letting everything she felt flow through it. She felt him smile into the kiss.  
Pulling back she whispered with regret, "I have to leave tonight."  
"I understand. Just come back safe, and in one piece."  
"I will and I always do." She replied but was thinking, 'I won't be coming back though and if I ever do I won't be alone.'  
Kakashi kissed her on the forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally gave her one more passion filled kiss.  
After he left she walked back into the living room.  
"Did you tell him?" Minato asked her.  
Knowing he would be able to figure out for himself she still answered, "No."  
"Why? Doesn't he have a right to now?" His voice had raised a little bit.  
"Not if he won't be involved. That's why I'm leaving."  
"What did I miss? Why are you leaving?" Kushina asked.  
Looking at her relative, her sister, her mother in a way and best friend in her eyes, she told her, "I'm pregnant, 4 months along. I don't want the pity looks from the villagers because the father won't be around."  
"Who is the father?" They both gave her a look. "Kakashi...and he doesn't know." Kushina answered her question and the next one for herself.  
"He's not going to know either. He won't see me again for awhile." Looking at Minato she told him, "I need you to do something for me. I want to take you up on your offer. I want to be adopted by you two, before I leave. Then I need a letter of recommendation for the Kazekage."  
His eyes widened as they filled with tears as he listened to Shiori. Smiling he nodded, understanding why she wanted to do this. "We'll do it right now. Let's go to the office."  
Kushina, Shiori and Minato stood waiting for the Sandaime to show up to be a witness.  
"Why did you want me to be here for this?" He asked once he walked in.  
"Because I can trust you." The Yondaime replied.  
With a nod of his head Minato proceeded on with the ceremony.  
"You said you wanted a fresh start. Did you want a new name?"  
"Yes. Kitsune Namikaze." She smiled at Minato once he realized what she had just said. Kushina had always liked Kitsune and so it became Shiori's code name for ANBU, and of course she would rather have his last name. Shiori wasn't sure how she managed to keep her composure after it was over. Clutching the scroll to her chest she let Minato pull her into his arms, and then Kushina.  
It was to be kept a secret from the whole village, only Kakashi knew that they were going to do something like this.  
The three of them walked to the village gates together.  
"We'll make sure to come see you." Minato said.  
"Be sure to write. Don't forget to follow orders and be respectful." Kushina started. Kitsune cut her off with a hug. "I'm going to miss you guys. If you ever need me don't hesitate to ask."  
Handing over a small bag Minato said, "There's a place not far where you can buy a horse, do it. The journey will take more than three days with you walking."  
"Yes otosan. I do have a small request."  
Smiling when he heard her call him father he couldn't help it when he asked brightly, "Anything princess?"  
Placing a hand on the necklace Kakashi gave her when they had been thirteen she stuttered, "Ta..take care of Kashi for m...me. Don't let an...anything happen to him. He's lo...lost so much."  
Wiping the tears from her eyes Kushina answered, "We won't. What happens if he finds out?"  
"He'll want to come after you." Minato confirmed what they were thinking.  
"Don't let it happen. Keep him busy."  
"I'll try." Was the best answer Minato could give. They all knew he was stubborn.  
They both hugged and kissed her. Standing with Kushina wrapped in his arms they watched until they couldn't see her anymore.  
"This will break his heart." Kushina said.  
"We couldn't do anything. It might be better this way. She had been distracted on her last several missions and even at the hospital. I should of known something was going on."  
"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, knowing they both were at fault for not paying more attention.  
Pulling her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder he said, "I was told by the staff that she couldn't use as much chakra as before. She got tired easily. I almost pulled her from the hospital as well."  
"Where would you of placed her, if she stayed. We both know that she hasn't got patience for being still."  
"She would of become my assistant. I could of kept an eye on her every day."  
"That wouldn't of worked. You and I both know that. It would of been harder for her to see her friends take on missions, not knowing if they were going to return." Kushina placed a hand on his cheek.  
He leaned into her touch before placing a kiss to her lips.  
"I know. I'll always wonder if letting her go was the right thing."  
"Then do something for her." Looking him in the eyes she continued, "Send a letter ahead telling the Kazekage about her and that you, we, would appreciate it if he could keep an eye on her. Keep her close."  
"I will."  
"Tonight?"  
"Hai. Let's go."


	13. Time In The Sand

When she first arrived Kitsune was greeted like she was one of them. A medical nin was there at the gate to make sure she was alright after traveling through the desert.  
Upon arriving in the Kazekage building she was told to go right on in.  
"Kitsune Namikaze?" A man with red hair asked when she opened the door.  
"Yes sir." Was the response.  
"I'm glad you made it when you did. I was informed by the Yondaime that you be arrive in another day though."  
"I traveled through the night when it wasn't as hot."  
"Well welcome to my village. For the time being you will assist me and work at the hospital. I will allow you to live here in the quarters supplied for me and my family." Seeing that she was about to protest he said, "No arguing about it. I was asked to keep an eye on you. It will be easier this way."  
"Yes sir." Realizing that she was on the end of a losing battle. _'Damn Minato and his worrying. Oh well I know it's for the best.'_

Time seemed to pass slowly her first week there. It was the same routine every day.  
Get up, make breakfast, work at the hospital for a few hours which is a pain in the ass when your chakra is almost gone, and then off to help the Kazekage.

Nothing changed for Kitsune, she worked at the hospital for two more weeks before she couldn't access her chakra anymore. She received letters from Minato and Kushina, sometimes Kakashi. Being away from Konoha made her realize that no matter what she'll always miss her home.

One day, three weeks later, was a surprise for her though, well a couple of them to be exact. She was in the kitchen cooking a little bit of breakfast, when she felt a flutter in her stomach. Stopping in mid-action, she placed a hand against the small mound that was now showing. It was a few seconds later before she felt it again. Being able to feel the small life form in her for the first time brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her face. She didn't know she was being watched until a female voice spoke, "Its an amazing feeling, isn't it? To feel the kick of one so small."  
Looking up she saw the wife of the Kazekage.  
"It is."  
"You look like you're glowing." She told her. Reaching out she cupped Kitsune's cheek. "You're so beautiful, and the glow just adds to it. If I may ask, why did you leave before the father could find out?"

This surprised Kitsune. She didn't know the real reason behind not telling Kakashi.  
"I just left because I didn't want the pity of the villagers. I didn't want to tell him for reasons of my own."  
"It's ok, I understand." She told Kitsune, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm just scared and nervous about everything, with it being my first." Looking the other woman in the eyes she asked, "How do I know if I'll be a good mother?"  
"It will just come naturally. Although to some people they say that there are those who are born to be mothers and there are those that aren't. Don't think too much about it."  
"Arigatō."

It was becoming a long day. Kitsune was sitting in the Kazekage office helping with paperwork. It wasn't easy work, especially when one got tired easily.  
It was no surprise that she didn't feel their presence when they walked in. Hearing a voice she hadn't heard in a month and a half jolted her from her own little world.  
"Thank you for letting us be here."

Whipping her head around she saw Minato and Kushina standing there. All three sets of eyes were on her as she stood up and made her way to them. She lost her patience and leapt the last few strides at Minato, who caught her pulling her into a hug. Then hugged Kushina while saying excitedly,  
"Otosan! Kaachan! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
"We wanted to surprise you, and tell you the news in person." Kushina answered, smiling.  
"What news?" She couldn't remember ever seeing them both look like they're glowing.  
"Let's go somewhere else first. If its okay with you Kazekage-sama."  
"You can go wherever you want. Besides Kitsune hasn't been to the hospital for a check up yet." Looking her in the eyes he said, "You were suppose to have gone four days ago, and to see what you were having."  
"I've been too scared." Kitsune admitted.  
"We'll go with you." Kushina said loudly.

At the hospital she was taken to a room and left waiting. Growing impatient Kitsune started bouncing her leg. Reaching over Minato took her right hand and Kushina took her left, "Calm down sweetheart. We're right here."  
She just nodded her head. _'I feel like I've made a mistake. What do I do?'_ She thought.  
"I wish Kakashi was here." Kitsune confessed quietly, knowing they would be able to hear.  
Squeezing her hand Kushina asked, "Do you want to go home?"  
"No. I can't. I told him I would be gone for awhile on a mission. I don't know how he would react if I showed up pregnant when I wasn't showing at the time I left." She wiped her tears away.

Kushina looked up at Minato, worry clouding her eyes. Minato knelt in front of her, placed a hand on her knee and told her, "You know he wouldn't judge you...especially if you told him the truth. We all miss you. Plus right now Kushina won't be able to leave the village again for about 6 months."  
Kitsune looked up at Kushina, taking in everything about her. Then she noticed the small bump. Smiling up at her before turning back to Minato she said happily, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you. Maybe I can be there for you. Let me know when it's not that far off and I'll rush back home."  
"Arigatō. We'll keep you updated."

About five more minutes and the doctor walked in. _'About damn time.'_ Kushina thought growing as impatient as Kitsune.  
Asking the usual questions while jotting things down the lady went to work. Before reaching her hands out she asked Kitsune, "May I?" Once she got approval she placed her hands on stomach letting the green glow come to her hands.  
A few seconds later she pulled back with three sets of eyes staring at her, waiting for the news.  
"It's a..."

 **(A/N: sorry for stopping the sentence there, but I had to let it keep being a mystery. I'm doing a time skip to when shes in the hospital having the baby.)**

 **~Time Skip~ in the hospital~**

Kitsune was laying in a bed in a white gown. There wasn't much pain, or at least nothing she couldn't handle. _'I wish I had someone here for me.'_ Not realizing how much she needed someone before she didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes.  
"Oh honey, don't cry." The Kazekage's wife told her, taking her hand. "I'm here for you."

It felt like hours later, as the pain was getting worse, but in reality it was only about half an hour. The main medical nin came in the room, checking everything. When the assistants showed up the medical nin told her, "You can start pushing now."  
It took an hour, but the cry of a baby could be heard as Kitsune gave a final push. Collapsing back on the bed she let her breathing return to normal. Remembering that she wasn't alone through it she looked at the beautiful woman next to her, "Arigatō."  
"I'm glad I could be here, and thank you for letting me."  
Kitsune just squeezed her hand letting her know how much it meant to both of them.  
Her baby was handed to her wrapped in a blue blanket.  
Looking down at her sweet boy, she saw Kakashi with her eyes, "Hisashi." She whispered.  
"Sounds perfect."

Kitsune recovered quickly and was sent home. She had help, thank kami, from the nanny that helped out the Kazekage and his wife.  
When she was able to move without pain, she took back the job at the hospital but only for a few hours every day. Taking care of Hisashi was the only thing she wanted to do. Little did she know that things were going to change.

She was summoned to the Kazekage office.  
"I know its been a little over a month after you gave birth, but I want to offer you a place in my ANBU as a captain."  
"Arigatō. Can I think about it, sir?" This was a surprise. She didn't expect an offer like this. She thought that she would take on a civilian job or keep working at the hospital, after the birth of her child.  
"Hai, let me know soon. I heard nothing but good things from Minato-sama about your time as a leaf ANBU."

She took three days to think about his offer, and was ready to give an answer. Walking into his office she waited until he looked up.  
"I will accept your offer." She said in one breath.  
Placing a box on the desk he said, "Get to training."  
She walked forward to open the box, inside was a fox mask only with tan colored lines instead of red.  
"Hai, Kazekage-sama."  
She vanished with a flash.


	14. Sand ANBU

She had just joined the ANBU for the sand village two weeks ago.

Training her ass off everyday to get back into shape was more than just a normal workout. She didn't have to store chakra any longer. It happened a week after she gave birth, the mark appeared on her forehead.

She was part of the personal guard for the Kazekage, and captain of her own team, which wasn't easy. One member didn't want to listen and he found out the hard way why you don't piss someone off who has super human strength, who also happens to be a Medic nin. If she wanted she could beat you to a pulp, heal you and repeat the process.

She gained respect from everyone in the village over time.  
Her missions were short to begin with so she wouldn't be gone from Hisashi for too long. Every mission lasted a little longer than the last, and every one was different.  
She would have days off in-between to spend time with her child.

Instead of the usual ANBU uniform she had a black dress with white at bottom, the top of it went around her neck, a long black glove on her right hand, a short glove on her left, black knee high ninja boots and of the course the ever present fox mask. Her katana now had a black scabbard. Kitsune changed her appearance when she became the head of the ANBU. Her rise from captain to head over the whole force happened quickly.

People started to call her Sand Fox or The Sand's Demon Fox. Before anyone knew it she was in the bingo book, a bad thing since Konoha was getting the new edition soon. She wasn't exactly as high up as most S-class criminals but she was still up there.

She still received letters from Minato. The last one was longer than some of the others. He had said everything was going great with Kushina, even though her pregnancy was to close to being over. He was worried about things going wrong, since she was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. To make sure she was safe all the time even when he was with her, he had Kakashi watching over her. Kakashi still asked about her and if she was coming home soon. Minato asked how she was doing with the baby and what she was doing for work.  
Her reply was just as long answering all his questions and giving advice about Kushina. It seemed like things had changed, for the better. She was an equal in his eyes, not just a fellow ninja or adopted daughter. He could turn to her with any problem and she was able to come up with a solution. Almost always be able to come up with a solution, just not one for Kakashi. He would want to know if she ever was going to go home and when if she managed to.

Kitsune kept Kushina's time in her head and roughly thought there was three months left.  
She was having a hard time dealing with how fast her baby seemed to grow. He wasn't small when he was born but it seemed like he was growing like a weed. He was so well behaved, barely cried and only woke up a few times during the night.  
Her missions mainly now consisted of assassinations. Always going out by herself. She had the usual ninja weapons but took her katana, the special three prong kunai and her blades from Minato.

It became natural to her. Donning her new outfit, katana, special blades and the three prong kunai and heading out on her mission, after kissing her son on the forehead.

Her S-rank missions racked up to over 250, and that still included the ones she did before leaving Konoha. Training day in and day out to learn jutsus that would help her in the sand, on top of her lightening, she could use wind, fire, and water. It took time and a lot of practice but she managed to master Minato's Rasengan. Kitsune could also use Kakashi's chidori.

Everything became mechanical to her. If she was with teammates it was one after the other getting a hit in on the enemy. By herself it was like a one sided dance. The sword became an extension of her arm. Over time she was nothing but a tool and a cold blooded killer. Everything was starting to remind her of how Kakashi was after Rin's death. It scared her to an extent, but on the other hand it made her just like her nickname, The Sand's Demon Fox.

There was only one mission that was a close call. Kitsune was concealing herself from her target. She hadn't realized until it was almost too late that he wasn't alone. She spun around letting one of blades slid down her arm to her hand, and thrust it up to the hilt in a chest. At the same time he was swinging down, and sliced from her hairline, through her eyebrow over her left eye. If she hadn't of Hiraishin back to a tree, where she placed the jutsu her eye would of been lost.

"I have an S-rank mission for you. It shouldn't take too long. A quick and easy assassination." The Kazekage told her, tossing a scroll her way.  
She caught it one handed and said, "Hai, Kazekage-sama. I'll leave right away."  
"I'll see you soon, and don't worry about Hisashi. We'll take care of him while you're gone." He told her.  
With a nod of her head she vanished, becoming a flash of red and white, using the flying raijin.


	15. The Truth Comes Out

He didn't know if he was the only one who noticed the new addition to the bingo book, but he had to find out. Seeking out the group he had hoped to find at the usual dango booth he stepped in.  
"Have you heard about the new ANBU in the sand?" Genma asked the group.  
Kurenai turned toward the senbon chewing guy to pierce him with her red eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"The one they call the Sand Fox or the sand's own Fox Demon. She was in the village for four months before joining them." Genma explained.  
Pulling out the bingo book he tossed it on the table, opened to her page.  
Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai stared at it in shock. How could their friend not notice her. 'Is he that stupid?!' They all thought. The sea foam green eyes and red hair. Even though they didn't get a chance to see her much because of ANBU they knew she had changed her color.  
"I would know her from anywhere." Asuma and Kurenai said.  
"How can you not recognize that youthful beauty?!" Gai exclaimed.  
This outburst caught the attention of the number one skulking ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Coming up behind Genma, he snatched the book off the table faster than any of them could blink.  
"What the fuck?! What is she doing in the bingo book?" He was pissed off now.  
"We don't know man." Said Asuma. "We're all wondering the same thing."  
Genma was still a little confused. Kurenai smacked him upside the head. "You dimwit! That's Shiori!"  
"What the hell- Wait, I thought she was sent on a mission?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, shooting an evil glare Kurenai's way.  
"We all thought that." Kakashi said quietly. "She would never abandon the village. This is her home. Minato-sama and Kushina are her family."  
They all were staring at him now. "Nani?"  
"They're her family? Since when?" Questioned Gai.  
"Since almost five months ago. They officially adopted her. She was given Namikaze as a surname. They kept it a secret from the village, even though she's related to Kushina."

The others were a little stunned by the news so Kakashi gave a quick wave and poofed off.  
Reappearing at the window of the Hokage tower, Kakashi waited not sure what he was going to say.

Minato felt his presence as soon as he appeared. 'What could he want? Well I do have something to ask him?' He thought.  
Just then a knock sounded on the door. 'Great.' "Come in." Looking up he noticed that the messenger was breathless. Waiting for him to speak, was almost painful for the intent of wanting to murder someone was rolling off Kakashi, he was almost scared of his own right hand man.  
"We're sorry Yondaime. No one knew." The messenger said, laying a scroll and a book in front of him on the desk. He quickly read the contents of the scroll, flipping the book open to the page, his heart stopped. "Thank you. Leave."  
The moment his office door closed he was up and at the open window before Kakashi had a chance to step inside.  
"Minato-sensei." He choked out. Forgetting for a moment just how fast the yellow flash is.  
"Before you go off on me, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the Kazekage would offer her a job once her chakra was back." Minato said in a rush. 'Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that. I'm dead and more than once...by multiple people.'  
Kakashi was wide eyed, "What do you mean once her chakra was back? What is going on? You didn't send her on a mission?!"  
"No I didn't." Seeing the look on Kakashi's face he answered the unasked question. "I didn't send her away either."  
Kakashi sat back on his heels a bit, deflated.  
"Why? What made her want to leave?" He sounded so broken, and close to tears.  
"She asked for a fresh start. Not wanting to be looked down upon by fellow villagers, civilian and shinobi alike. I gave her what she begged for. It broke my heart to do it."  
"Tell me Minato-sama, please?" Kakashi asked, sounding like a little kid.  
Minato stepped aside to allow him in.  
"Sit down."

Seeing that he was still standing he changed his tone. "You'll want to be seated to hear what I have to say or you might fall."  
Knowing it wasn't a joking matter he sat in the chair, in front of the desk. Minato sat across, feeling it might be safer, in case he exploded.  
Kakashi braced himself for what Minato was going to say. He had no idea what was in store for him or how hard it was going to be on him.  
Minato took a deep breath and, glanced at the small picture in front of him, looking Kakashi in the eye and said, "Kitsune left because she was four months pregnant at the time."

Letting the words sink in he waited for Kakashi's reactions and words. He knew his ex-student better than anyone, so he stared down at his desk looking at the picture of Kitsune with her child. 'Maybe I should let Kakashi see this. But then that might make him want to go to her.'

 **A/N- this is probably the shortest chapter that I have written. Sorry about that. Hope you still enjoy it though.**


	16. Going Home

Kitsune Namikaze walked back into the Kazekage building, after returning from an S-rank mission.  
"I have a scroll for you," the Kazekage announced. "From the Yondaime.  
Her face lit up, a light seemed to come back into her eyes. Taking it from him she says, "Arigatō."  
"The mission was successful I take it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Great job Kitsune. You have been a wonderful addition to my village. I'll be sad to see leave."  
"What do you mean?" She was confused. She didn't know she was gonna leaving anytime soon.  
"The Yondaime sent me a message as well. It's only a week before Kushina-san is to deliver. I thought that you would want to be there for them."  
"I was thinking about it. I didn't want people to think that I wasn't loyal by going back to Konoha." She confessed.  
"Take a few days and think about it. Let me know soon so that you'll be able to have enough time to get there."  
"I will."

Kitsune spent the rest of the day with her baby. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of Kakashi, except the eyes, they were like hers.  
She would be forever grateful to the Kazekage. He let her live in an extra of the living quarters for the Kazekage, in exchange for her cooking meals for his oldest kids. It was the best arrangement she could think of, plus his nanny also took care of her child as well. Kitsune wanted to go home more than anything.  
Making her decision she started to pack everything that she owned. Then double checking that everything was needed to care for a baby for a long three day journey.

The day of her departure the Kazekage came to the stable with a gift. She was going to leave before the sun came up.  
"I had it custom made for you." Showing her a beautiful saddle with a small cradle shape in front of the seat. **(A/N: sorry if that confuses you. It's like there's more of a slope in the seat to allow the baby to be comfortable and safe during the journey.)**  
"Arigatō, Kazekage-sama." Moving to the side she allowed him to place the saddle on Daichi. "I'll miss you, we all will. You changed my ANBU for the better. My wife had someone she could confide in and I had the best assistant I could ask for."

Kitsune left the sand village. She was going home, after being gone for six months give or take. 'This is a mistake.' She thought, again. She didn't know she had stopped walking until a head butted her shoulder. Jolting back to her physical body she rubbed the horse's nose. "I spaced out again, huh?"  
The horse had always been there for her, after she had left Konoha. Minato made sure she had stopped at the little farm, although she wasn't sure how, probably by putting some kind of jutsu on her. He had already been saddled and prepared with extra bundles of food when she arrived. The stallion, Daichi, was solid black, not too tall and she had fallen in love with him when she first saw him.

Daichi had stopped walking and waited until Kitsune finally mounted. The saddle was a perfect fit and comfortable, plus Hisashi was already sleeping in the cradle. Kitsune had to hope that it wouldn't take too long to get home. Knowing that Daichi would get her there she let the reins lay on his neck, using just her legs. She had become quite the horsewoman while living in the sand.

Stopping every few hours so Hisashi could be fed, they made great progress. "Wait for me Kushina. Let me be there for you." She said to herself.  
The second day they were able to cover more ground. Kitsune put all her trust in the impressive, mighty animal under her, letting him set the pace. Making camp that night she knew they should make it back by early evening, hopefully.  
The final day of her trip seemed to pass quickly. Remembering that Minato said they were going to be away from the village in case the Kyuubi broke from the seal, she changed her course.

Kitsune could tell she was coming close to where they were. Only something was wrong, there was an evil chakra in the air.  
"Damnit, that's the Kyuubi. What the hell happened?!"

There was also another chakra, it felt familiar but not at the same time.  
Pushing her ability out she let everything flow through her. She could see the Kyuubi and wanted to rush in but didn't want to risk extra lives.  
Dismounting in the cover of the trees, she placed a calming jutsu and then a concealment jutsu on both horse and child. Placing a kiss on Hisashi's forehead, she quickly jumped off to help, the tails of the dress swirling around her, her katana in hand.  
Kitsune threw her chakra out so Minato and Kushina would know that she was there. Only thing was, she threw it a little too far and one person who was inside a safe zone could feel it.

Kakashi felt something, almost like a zap, and flinched. Gai noticed him jerk and then perk up. "What is it?"  
"I'm not sure. I felt a flare of chakra...familiar chakra. Cover for me. I'm going to check it out." Before Gai could try to stop him Kakashi was gone.  
Minato felt her chakra just as he finished the last hand sign, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"  
Kitsune heard Minato's voice calling out a jutsu. Letting the words process in her mind for a second she understood. Running forward to them she didn't get very far, running into the barrier he had placed. Hitting her fists against it she screamed, "Noooo! Otosan..." Kitsune sank to her knees letting her brain do the work on how to get past while she watched.

It wasn't long as the scene unfolded in front of her eyes. Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the Kyuubi's extended claw, Kushina talking to their child and the rest of the Kyuubi disappearing, along with the barrier.  
Kitsune was on her feet and running toward them. Daichi behind her, the jutsus broken because her concentration faltered. She managed to catch Minato in her arms letting herself fall with them.

"Shiori, you...came...back."  
"Not soon enough. I'm sorry I wasn't here." She said in a rush.  
"Shh...not your fault. Can I see him?" Minato managed to choke out.  
Knowing there was only precious seconds she leapt to her feet, grabbing Hisashi from his cradle. Kneeling next to Minato she let him see his grandchild for the first and last time.  
"He's beautiful...looks just like him. Kakashi...loves...you." Minato whispered. Using the rest of his strength he placed a kiss on Hisashi's forehead.  
"Name?"  
"Hisashi." She quietly said, tears pouring down her face.  
"Always with you. I love you my daughter." He said placing a kiss on her forehead before the life left his body.  
Half crawling to Kushina she laid a hand on her cheek.  
"Shiori..." Seeing the babe in her arm, pressed to her chest she whispered, "He's beautiful."  
Looking at her own child and then glancing at the Sandaime as he ran over she looked at Shiori. "Take care of my child, Naruto. Please, I know you have your own, but please do what you can."  
"I will. For you and Minato."  
With a smile on her face Kushina left the cruel world.

Nothing left to do but cry, she did. There was a new chakra presence she felt and did nothing. The Sandaime placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. She saw a flash of silver behind him.  
"Shiori, come on. I'll take you home."  
 _'He remembered me.'_ She thought allowing herself to be pulled up. She turned to Daichi, who had followed her closely, and placed Hisashi back in the cradle.  
She turned to face the third again only this time she found a grey eye staring back at her. _'I wasn't seeing things.'_ She thought. 'Wait, is it true? Does he love me...like I was just told.'  
At the same time both of them spoke, "Kakashi..." She whispered before fainting.  
"Shiori..." He said as he caught her before she hit the ground.


	17. Aftermath of the Kyuubi

Kakashi still had Kitsune in his arms, his lips pressed to the top of her head, when the Sandaime approached him.  
"Take her straight to the hospital. I'll be along with the children in a minute."  
"Hai." Kakashi replied before disappearing, not thinking about what was said.  
Hiruzen calmly approached Daichi speaking softly to him. Grabbing the reins he was able to hand him off to one of the ANBU, so he could check the cradle. Gently lifting the baby up he placed his hand on the head, moving the blanket back. The silver hair that peeked out was enough to tell him who he needed.

 ** _~At The Hospital~_**

Kakashi had turned Kitsune over to the medics, getting told that he would be summoned if there was any change.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He growled before sitting in a chair at the waiting area.  
Hiruzen walked up to Kakashi with the small bundle in his arms.

"Kakashi," He waited until he had his full attention. "There's someone here you need to meet, since his mother is in a coma."  
Lowering his arms down so Kakashi could gently take the bundle, he smiled as Kakashi stared unbelieving. He had made sure that the silver hair showed.  
"There is no mistake about it. Minato-sama told me Kitsune's secret. It's why she left. She was scared, but its not my place to tell you anything. Just wait for her to tell you when she's ready." Sarutobi-sama said.  
"I don't know what to do though." Kakashi looked from his sons face to the Sandaime's.  
"You'll be supplied with everything that you'll need and I'll take him when you have a mission."  
"Hai, professor."

The village was under repairs, Kakashi was learning to take care of his son, and Kitsune was still in a coma. And it had been three weeks.

Kitsune lay in the hospital bed in the Konoha Hospital. Gai watching over her, he had made a promise to his eternal rival to watch her while he was away on missions. It was nice to know that he could be trusted with such a youthful job, watching over the most beautiful youthful person in all of Konoha.  
Everyone, including him never understood why Kitsune left without a word, or how Kakashi managed to snag such a beauty. He had been staring at her so hard, and being lost in thought Gai never noticed that a silver haired ninja came in through the window.

"Arigatō, Gai. You can leave." Kakashi said laying a hand on his shoulder.  
Gai jumped at the sudden touch. Noticing that it was Kakashi he told him, "No problem. Anytime my eternal rival."  
Looking back over his shoulder Gai saw a broken Kakashi sitting next to the bed holding Kitsune's hand, his thumb rubbing circles over her knuckles.  
Gai wished there was something that could be done. It seemed like Kakashi had disappeared, he was in the hospital, at home, on missions or with the Sandaime Hokage. He just wanted his eternal rival to be happy and back to being his youthful rival.

It was a month and a half later when Kakashi felt her stir. He looked up at her face, but her eyes were still closed. Her fingers twitched again. "Kitsune." He whispered. She moved, again, groaning.

Her eyes flicking open she saw silver in her line of sight. _'Only one person could have that.'_ She thought. "Ka...Kakashi." She managed to say, through a sore, dry throat.

"Kitsune." He slid an arm behind her back, holding her up while handing a glass of water to her. Helping her take small sips he eventually put the glass back on the side table. The looked she gave him almost broke his heart.  
"It really happened. I'm sorry Kitsune. You missed the funeral. You've been in a coma for a month and a half."

His words finally registered in her brain. Taking a quick glance around she didn't see her son. _'Shit, does Kakashi know about him? Has the Hokage been taking care of him or some stranger?'_ Taking a deep breath she asked, "Where is is Hisashi?"  
That brought a smile to his face. "Right now the Sandaime has our son."

Hearing those words made her smile. He wasn't mad at her. He seemed to know what she was thinking.  
"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I might be a little upset you never told me and hurt that you left because of it, but never mad. Plus Minato-sama told me after I almost broke down at the Hokage tower window. I didn't know what to do and when you fainted Sarutobi-sama found me in the hospital waiting area, and handed him to me... I was at a loss for words but no one could ever mistake the hair and when I saw his eyes I knew that it was true."

Looking at her he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward, stopping with his lips only centimeters from hers. Kakashi heard the change in her breathing, he smirked knowing that he still had an effect on her. Kitsune reached up, yanked down his mask and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave in. Exploring each others mouths, Kitsune let her hand move to Kakashi's hair tangling in the long silver strands. Pulling back he kissed the tip of her nose and asked, "When can you leave?"  
"Now. I can take care of myself at home." Throwing the blanket back, she slid her feet to the floor and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Take me home?"  
He picked her bridal style and jumped out the window.

The house was just how she remembered it. With Kakashi's help Kitsune had the house looking like new and the bedrooms set up. She took Minato and Kushina's old room and set her old room up with two baby beds for Hisashi and Naruto.  
Reporting in to the Hokage after everything and told him of her plan, he smiled and gave both boys to her. "I'll always be here if you need me."  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
"I've told you not to call me that."  
"Hai, Sarutobi-sama. I'll see you in a couple weeks about a mission."  
"Are you sure you want to go back in the field?" He questioned.  
"It's who I am. I'm not ready to retire yet."  
"Okay. I'll send you out with a team first. Then we can go from there."  
"Hai, Sarutobi-sama."  
Walking home with both boys in her arms she smiled to herself.


	18. The New Kitsune

When Kitsune had come out of her coma she was different. The loss of the only family she had was gone. She was still there for her own child and Naruto, but it seemed that no one else mattered. She took dangerous missions on her own, coming back a few times on the brink of Death. All those times she was found by Kakashi, who had followed her and sometimes Gai, who was ordered by Kakashi to keep watch over her when he was gone on his own missions.

She even changed her style. Instead of the ANBU uniform from the sand or the leaf, she now had a white dress with red markings, three quarter sleeves and slits up the sides. Everyone was saying she took it after Minato, with his Hokage robes. Kitsune had also took over his speed. She had been dubbed The Konoha's Red Flash. No one could come near her without getting the death stare. The only one that could still get through to her somewhat was Kakashi.  
He decided that one day he had had enough. He was getting answers one way or the other. Kitsune was suppose to be coming back late from a mission, so the Sandaime Hokage had their son. Kakashi was waiting in the bushes near her house, concealing his chakra.

As soon as she Hiraishined to the front of her house, Kakashi made himself known.  
"I knew you were already here. What do you want Kakashi?" Kitsune demanded.  
"I want the old you back. It has been 7 months since they scarified themselves. The way you have been acting, it seems like you don't give a damn if you make it back alive or not. I've found you half dead several times and brought you back. You...we have Hisashi to think about. How do you think I would be able to explain how his mother isn't coming back to him, ever. What about me? I've been worrying about you ever since you fainted in my arms after the Kyuubi attack. When you left I almost lost myself. Minato-sensei had to knock sense into me, literally." He looked her in the eyes, trying to see something that wasn't there. He wanted that sparkle she always had in them back. "I love you Shi...Kitsune. It's breaking my heart to see you do this to yourself. I love you so much and want to be there for you like I should of been in the first place."

He stopped talking, not wanting to spill his heart all the way out. He knew that she needed time and he would let her have that. It wouldn't matter how long it took as long as she came back to him.  
In the silence that followed Kakashi wasn't sure if any of his words got through to her or not, so he turned to walk away. He had taken two steps before she stopped him.

"Kakashi, arigatō. I'm sorry for not seeing your pain." The look he gave her over his shoulder, made her confess. "I sort of turned my ability off. I haven't used it in 7 months. I didn't want to, I was scared."  
With her hand still on his arm she pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let her body form to his. He let his hands drop to her waist, when she didn't flinch at his touch he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, enjoying it.

When she pulled back, he reluctantly let her go. Kitsune placed a hand on his cheek, leaning up she gently placed a kiss on his masked lips. Before she could pull away he grabbed her and smashed his unmasked lips to hers. _'Damn I forgot_ _how fast he could move.'_ She thought, kissing him back with just as much fervor as him _. 'And how amazing his lips feel without the mask. I should stop this before it goes too far.'_  
Pulling away she asked, "I'll see you tomorrow? And with Hisashi. I think the three of us should do something together."  
"Hai, I would like that. And don't worry about what anyone thinks. All that matters is what we think." Giving her another kiss he said, "Goodnight Kitsune." He disappeared with a poof of smoke. Shaking her head she chuckled, "Same old Kakashi."

Once in bed she couldn't find sleep. Wrapping her blanket around her, she headed to the one place she knew she'd be really alone to have a one sided conversation. With the one person who would truly listen.  
Standing in front of the black memorial stone, looking down at the names craved into it, she felt like the whole world was about to come crashing down. Staring at Minato's name she felt the tears spring to her eyes. She dropped to her knees at the foot of the stone and took a deep breath.

"Otosan," she whispered. "I really need help. I...I don't know what to do. I feel lost without you and Kushina. I'm still in ANBU, have to be able to support both kids. Naruto is growling nicely, he doesn't cry that much during the night anymore. Hisashi is able to sit up all alone now. I just know that both boys will look so much like their fathers that they'll be heartbreakers...hopefully not too soon though." She knew she was babbling but couldn't stop. "Kakashi is the same as always, lazy, late, and lame excuses." She chuckled. "Just like Obito."  
"I pushed everyone away after the Kyuubi attack. Taking S-rank missions solo. Always the dangerous ones. I wouldn't agree to anything else. Sarutobi-sama says I got the stubbornness from someone well known for it, along with the temper. Kakashi and sometimes Gai were the main ones to always find me half dead after those missions. He got tired of it, wondering when he wouldn't find me again, and he confronted me. Can you believe him? It was like his old self came out. He told me exactly what I needed to hear, too. I hadn't realized how much he had gone through, too, but now I do." The tears were flowing freely now. "Damn you Minato! I wish you could of thought of something else to do, instead of sacrificing yourself. I need you. Naruto will need you. How am I to tell him about you and Kushina, and why you two did what you did?"

She sat there and sobbed. She shivered and stared at the name carved into the stone. Wondering and thinking how things could be different. She lost track of how long she sat there, until eventually her eyes closed, and she fell sideways.  
Kakashi couldn't help but stay awake. The kiss that him and Kitsune shared had him laying awake. Deciding that a walk would help he left his apartment. His feet taking him down him down the path to the memorial stone. Looking up he noticed where he was, ' _why did I come here?'_ He thought. Then he saw something. Looking closer he saw the red hair. "Kitsune." He breathed. Kneeling next to her he saw she was asleep. Stroking her hair back he gently picked her up, and headed for her house.

He laid her down in her bed, readjusting the blanket over her. Turning to leave he felt a hand on his wrist. Glancing back at Kitsune he saw she had woken up. "Stay, please. Kashi." When she said that nickname he gave in. She moved over and lifted the blankets. Kakashi slid his sandals, jacket, and hitai-ate off and climbed in.  
She waited until he was comfortable before snuggling up to him. His eyes went wide when he felt her press her back into him. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "Goodnight. I love you."  
Before he fell into a deep sleep he heard her small voice, "I love you too Kashi."


	19. They're All Yours

For the first time in seven months Kitsune was going on a mission with Kakashi. It was suppose to be a simple A-rank, according to the Hokage.

That was a lie. At the moment both of them were masking their chakras and trying to come up with a plan to not be noticed while leaving.

Using their own kind of sign language Kakashi told her how they were going to leave.

Well that didn't work to well. About halfway out of their spot they were discovered.  
"ANBU!"  
"Shit! We're gonna have to take them on." Kakashi said.  
"I'm ready when you are." Was her reply.

Landing back to back they drew their katanas and took a fighting stance. Kitsune drew a three prong kunai from her hip pouch. The look on the enemies faces was enough for her.  
"Wolf," She whispered. "They know me."  
"They're all yours." Was his reply.

Smirking behind her mask she threw the kunai at the enemy to her left, and in a flash of red she was in front of him. Before the kunai could embed itself in his chest she slit his throat. The same process continued for about 15 seconds, and all were on the ground.

Looking at Kakashi she jerked her head, "Let's go."  
"You're still the same." He told her. "I'm glad. I would of thought that being in the sand would of changed you."  
"It did somewhat, but not enough." She replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said. It changed me. While there I was nothing but a cold blooded killer. I became the head of ANBU. The leader of the personal squad that stayed by the Kazekage. Always a tool and nothing more." Kitsune said emotionless.

Kakashi couldn't say anything to that. She was more than that, but he didn't want to scare her off.

They travelled quickly in the silence that followed. Both of them were struggling to keep a steady pace, so Kakashi raised his hand signaling her to halt.  
"We'll stay here for the night." He told her.  
"I'm fine to go on." She quickly said.  
"No, you're not. You couldn't keep pace with me." Kakashi stared her down until she broke.  
"Fine. Damn you." Kitsune huffed and summoned two shadow clones to send out to secure the area.

They didn't have much of a dinner since they weren't prepared to stay overnight in the woods. Plus ANBU couldn't eat like normal shinobi when out on a mission, and according to both of them it sucked.

"I'll take first watch." Kakashi said with authority in his tone.  
"Hai." Kitsune knew it was better not to argue about it. Plus she was tired, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Kakashi leaned against the tree just a few feet away from Kitsune. He was listening to their surroundings even though he was watching her. Kitsune's chest was falling evenly with her breathing, even though she wasn't asleep. He wasn't going to say anything about it, he knew better. Her strength was enough to make him not get on her bad side. He chuckled at a memory of Genma learning that the hard way, the senbon chewing man would never understand a woman.


	20. Information Gathering

**~Time Skip~ 4yrs and so many months.~**

They were in the middle of a tough mission. Kitsune and Kakashi both had to try to seduce an enemy to get information. It wasn't really helping that either one had no lookout for the other. Having to just depend on chakra flares wasn't the greatest idea, but the Sandaime Hokage couldn't spare anyone else. They were his best shinobi, and they were stuck doing this kind of mission.

Kakashi grit his teeth and bared the touch of this woman. He couldn't stand it, it was wrong so wrong. Getting this woman to talk had been easy. She has pretty much spilled everything she knew. There was just the most critical information he needed, then he got it as she leaned closer and whispered, "Oorchimaru."

Then her head hit the bar counter, passed out from all the sake she drank.

Kakashi quickly vanished hoping to find Kitsune and get back to the room.

Walking past a few other bars and hangouts Kakashi spotted red hair. She looked beautiful dressed in a light pink kimono that had white lining around the edges and a white sash.

Watching her interact with this strange man caused all sorts of jealousy to rise up. He may not of officially asked her to be his, but everyone knew that the red haired beauty was always with the famous Copy Nin.

Kitsune seemed to be having a hard time getting anything from her target. She was flirting her ass off and nothing was working. Forming the needed hand seals, under the counter, she placed him in a Genjutsu to get what she needed.

Seeing Kakashi out of the corner of her eye she gave a small nod, and flashed out of the bar. Meeting him at the front of the inn they were staying at.

"Show off." He muttered when she walked toward him.  
"Really? I didn't want to be there anymore."  
"Where do you want to be?" He asked.  
"Honestly?" She asked glancing at him. "Cuddled up in bed." _'With you.'_ She said silently in her head.

Seriously over four years and he couldn't ask her to be his. She wondered where his head was.

Walking down the hall to their room, his arm brushed hers. It made her heart race and she was almost positive that he could hear it. What she was feeling he was too.

He tugged her inside and shut the door by pushing her back roughly into it while he smashed his mouth against hers. He was met immediately by her tongue, which reached out and slid along his own as he kissed her deeply.

He loved her, even though he hadn't said it in awhile, and he needed her, and she wasn't close enough, he thought, pulling her desperately into him with his hands on her hips.

The possessive way he had yanked her into the room and all but thrown her back into the door before kissing her senseless should have pissed her off.

But it didn't.

She realized as his hands gripped her hips harshly and his teeth scraped across her throat that feeling his very male body taking control of her didn't do anything but turn her on.  
Maybe it was knowing that if she told him to stop he would in an instant... Maybe it was knowing that he lost this much control because of her, that he wanted her this much...  
Maybe it was because, for all the roughness, she felt like he was worshipping her...

"Kakashi..." She moaned, digging her own nails into his back when he jerked one of her legs over his hip and pressed her harder into the door.

As she leaned her head back on the door, she felt him kiss his way down her neck and down her clothed chest until he was on his knees in front of her. He let her leg drop to the ground then, but only long enough for him to drag off her bottoms, leaving her lower half bare to him, and he didn't give her any time to be self-conscious before he'd pulled that same leg over his shoulders and run his tongue up and across her lower lips.

"Oh..." She breathed, threading the fingers of both hands into his hair and holding him closer.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, pausing every now and then to suck gently.

And then he was dipping his tongue inside her, moving it in ways neither his fingers nor his cock could move.  
When he eventually replaced his tongue with the thrust of two fingers, he kept their movement slow, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs with each teasing curl inside of her.

"Kakashi, please...faster." She nearly begged with a frustrated pull of his hair.

Kakashi didn't speed up his pace at her request. Instead he added his tongue back into the mix, letting it sweep around his fingers, over her clit and along the edge of her opening.  
Feeling her growing wetter with each slow thrust, each deliberate lick, he looked up at her for a moment, not stopping the motion of his fingers. She was gorgeous, head thrown back with pleasure, her hands on his hair.

"Tell me when you're going to cum." He ordered, his voice dark with his own desire.  
With the hand not working his lover to orgasm, Kakashi loosened his pants to release his cock. He gripped it tightly and stroked himself as he slipped a third finger inside Kitsune.  
"Don't stop..." She murmured. "Don't...stop."  
A few more curls of his fingers, a few more strokes of his tongue and then her breath was catching, "Ka...Kakashi... I'm going to..."

When he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers, he yanked them from her and stood, holding her leg over his hip and running his wet hand over his cock for split second before slamming into her.

For a moment, when he pulled his fingers out of her just as she started coming, Kitsune thought she was going to kill him. Then she felt him drive his incredibility hard cock into her, and she cried out, the intensity of her orgasm growing exponentially with each thrust of his hips.

At some point, he had hooked his arm under her other leg so that both were around his waist, and when her orgasm finally ended, she locked her ankles together behind his lower back and dragged him into a kiss.  
Even though she was still sensitive, somehow his repeated motions had her desire rebuilding almost instantly, and the words he uttered as he continued to thrust into her did a lot to help it along.

"You...are...so...damn...sexy...Kitsune." He said between kisses.  
He began lifting her up and letting her drop back down onto him with his hands on her ass. The sudden change in angle had her gasping and clutching at his shoulders.

"I don't know how much longer I can last.." He groaned, tugging her earlobe between his teeth.  
Kitsune suddenly felt bold. After kissing her way up his neck, Kitsune whispered darkly on his ear, "Then cum...Kakashi.. I want to feel you cum inside me."  
"Fuck, Kitsune, you're trying to kill me..." He swore as his rhythm began to break.

His voice cut off into a low growl into her mouth as he kissed her and jerked harshly into her once more when his orgasm hit. She swore she could feel him coming inside her and it seemed to be the last thing she needed to reach her own peak.  
"Kakashi.." She panted against his lips, her walls pulsing around him.  
He held her closer as he carried her to the bed.


	21. Again

_**~2 months later~**_

She had yet to tell him. At 22 years old Kitsune was pregnant...again.

At least Hisashi was in the Academy now. He was so excited to learn how to be a ninja, like his parents. He took more after his father than anything. Even though he was only five Hisashi looked exactly like Kakashi, except the eyes still, he even wore a mask over the lower part of his face. All the girls tried to get his attention but nothing worked.

Kitsune sighed just thinking about both of the men in her life. She would also have to tell Hisashi that he was going to be a big brother. _'I wonder how well that is going to go? Hopefully as good as it will with Kakashi.'_ She couldn't help but think _._

Glancing at the clock she saw she still had time before Hisashi was to be out of school. Kakashi was still on a mission.

"Might as well go tell Sarutobi-sama and get taken off the active roster." She said to herself.

Walking along the road to the Hokage tower she thought back to how she found out she was pregnant.

 _ **~flashback~**_

It was time for the yearly physicals and Kitsune prayed that she had a female Medic. When it came time for the question of when her last period was she couldn't answer.

The Medic took the silence as a bad sign. "How do you not know? You're one of the top Medic's we have."  
"I've been so busy that I haven't thought about it." She retorted.

The Medic brought her chakra to hands and hovered them over Kitsune's stomach.  
"Congratulations. You're about 2 months along, but come back in 2 weeks and we'll do all the correct procedures."

Walking out of the hospital she couldn't believe it. She thought that her and Kakashi had been careful. Yes, they wanted more children but they had never really talked about when. Guess that the was number one topic for conversation when he returned from his mission.

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Raising her hand she knocked on the office door.

"Come in."  
Opening the door she saw the Sandaime sitting at his desk, his pipe between his teeth.

"Kitsune, what can I do for you?"  
"It's a personal matter Hokage-sama." Seeing the nod of his head she continued. "I need to be taken off the active roster."

He looked her up and down real quick with a confused look on his face. "You seem to be perfectly healthy. I'll take you off of the roster but how long do you need to be off of it?"

She knew what he was trying to do and damnit, it was going to work.  
"Seven months." Kitsune said with a firm voice.

He smiled around his pipe, "Congratulations. Have you told anyone else yet?"

 _'Damn the nosy old man.'_ She thought.

"No, not yet." She smiled. "That's all I needed to say Hokage-sama. If its okay I'll take my leave."  
"Of course. Tell your boys I said hi and I'll send Kakashi your way when he returns."  
"Arigatō." She said with a small bow and left the room.

Picking the boys up from the Academy was easy, for the first time in months.

"How was your day?" Kitsune asked hoping to get them to talk.  
"It was awesome. There's so much to learn about and I want to know it all." Naruto excitedly said.

She silently chuckled and shook her head. _'He's just like his daddy...and mother. Yes more like her than_ _anything.'_

They told everything about the lessons. Hisashi having to interrupt several times to correct something. So much like his father it wasn't funny.

Making dinner was easy, except for feeling faint a few times because of the heat.

Just as she was about the call the boys back into the kitchen, she felt arms around her waist. Turning around she was greeted with a kiss.

"Hey. When did you get back?"  
"Just a little bit ago. Are you OK?" Kakashi asked, noticing her flushed face.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired."  
"There's something else too."  
"It's something that has to be said to everyone in the house, not just you. So just have a little more patience."  
"Ok." He said with a quick kiss before the kids walked in.

"Daddy you're home!" Hisashi yelled running up and launching himself at Kakashi.

Naruto was a little more shy. He knew that Kitsune was sort of a sister since his parents had adopted her and that Kakashi was with her. He didn't know how he should feel but guessed it was better than being stuck with just anyone.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he felt Kakashi ruffle his hair.

 _'He looks just like you Minato sensei.'_

Dinner was normal as usual. Talking about each other's day and learning how the boys were doing in the Academy.

As the end of dinner drew to an end Kakashi spoke up.

"What was it you wanted to announce?" He asked looking at Kitsune.

Taking a breath she looked at each of her boys. "I...Hisashi you're going to be a big brother." Noticing the look on Naruto's face she continued, "You too Naruto. You are a part of this family and always will be." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

When Naruto smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. _'He looks so much like his father.'_

Looking towards Kakashi she waited to see what he would say.

"How far are you?"  
"About 2 months." Came her reply. "Yes I have already told the Hokage."

"Boys go get ready for bed. We'll be there in a moment."

After they left he stood up and walked around the table. Grabbing her hands he pulled her up. "I'm happy about this Kitsune." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"I was worried because I thought that we were being careful and we haven't had any time to talk about having anymore or when it would be a good time. I know we're still young but that doesn't really have anything to do with it. Since no one knows when our last day will be..." Kakashi broke off her rambling with a kiss.

"Its fine. We'll be okay. Nothing will be happen to us. I promise." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms before looking at her.

Giving her one of his special smiles just reserved for her he told her, "Let's go put those two to bed before they come looking for us."

With his arm around her shoulder they walked down the hall to the boys shared bedroom.


End file.
